Venecia
by MissLouder
Summary: Aquel país italiano que fue testigo de las experiencias que vivieron Albafica de Piscis y Manigoldo de Cancer. ¿Fue realmente una misión? Reviviendo las memorias muertas, escavando un amor destruido por la muerte.
1. Contigo o sin ti

Yahoooo, gentecilla. Si yo de nuevo con esta pareja ¿Pero que les puedo decir? Si la amooooo*/*

**Advertencia:**Bueno, hasta ahora ninguna owo

**Personajes:**Albafica de Piscis & Manigoldo de Cáncer.

**Notas: **Esta historia quizás sea de tres cap, eso lo sabré mientras escriba :3 Sin más, Bienvenidos a _Venecia._

* * *

><p><strong>Venecia<strong>

Manigoldo x Albafica

**–x–**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Contigo todo o sin ti nada._

Esa noche era escalofriante ver como los arboles escabrosos agitaban sus ramas al potente viento que azotaba en la isla de _Death Queen_. La gélida y abrumadora brisa encalambraba los tendones penetrando los huesos, un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Albafica haciendo erizar su nívea piel.

Después de cumplir la promesa de entregar la máscara de Gioca a donde en realidad pertenecía, emprendieron su regreso para ir en marcha nuevamente a la civilización, Venecia. Tenían una misión en Venecia que era sencillamente recopilar información y con ello darían retorno al santuario.

–Creo que deberíamos escampar aquí esta noche – dijo Manigoldo después de un largo periodo de silencio – Es peligroso seguir avanzando considerando que no sabemos nada acerca de esta isla.

Albafica desato las cadenas del silencio nuevamente. Manigoldo chasqueo la lengua y dejo caer la pandora box al suelo, obteniendo como resultado un sonido sordo que resoplo las hojas secas que habían alrededor. La zona que había elegido para acampar acataba lo estable para pasar la noche. Era una pequeña abertura entre tres árboles que encerraban un pequeño espacio.

– ¿Se puede saber cuándo vas a dirigirme la palabra, Albafica?

– ¿Y qué quieres que te diga exactamente? – Albafica levanto la ceja con una mirada de incredulidad.

– ¡No lo sé! – Reprocho el santo de cáncer – ¿Estás enojado o algo por el estilo?

–Oh, gran análisis, Manigoldo – ironizo Albafica – Estas haciendo un gran progreso en esta pequeña conversación si puedes afirmar lo evidente.

–Albafica de Piscis…–empezó con una mezcla de frialdad y furia – ¿Y que hice para ganarme ese merito?

Albafica resoplo y tendió al suelo su pandora box cerca de un árbol.

– ¡Dime algo carajo! – Gruño Manigoldo.

– ¿Para qué? Si de todas formas no la vas a tomar en cuenta – Sentencio.

– ¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡No hables mierdas de la boca para fuera porque sabes que no es cierto! – Esa respuesta le enfureció y estuvo a punto de estallar de indignación.

– ¡¿Ah no?! – El recóndito y silencioso espacio empezó a ser profanado por el nuevo altercado entre los dos santos – ¡Te dije exactamente que teníamos que irnos de esta isla antes de que anocheciera! ¡Pero actuaste a oídos sordos quedándote a beber con el líder de la tribu!

– ¡Solo fueron unas copas! – Se acercaron peligrosamente, como dos leones gruñendo rodeándose el uno al otro.

– ¡¿Unas?! ¡Te bebiste una botella completa, Manigoldo! – Hizo énfasis en cada palabra rugiendo de ira. Contuvo la furia acumulada y con un ferro control de sus emociones espero la respuesta desenfrenada.

– ¡Que no me hizo ni una mierda! ¡Porque como ves, estoy sobrio! – La distancia que los separaba era extremadamente pequeña. Albafica retrocedió por instinto – ¡Me saca de quicio tu actitud! ¡Si tenemos la oportunidad de divertirnos, debemos aprovecharlo!

Manigoldo volvió dar un paso hacia adelante, y Albafica retrocedió otro.

– ¡No cuando tenemos una misión asignada, Manigoldo!

– ¡La misión no se va a ir Alba! ¡Por Athena! ¡Debes aprender a relajarte, pareces una anciana precaria! –Sostuvo los hombros de Albafica. Quien abofeteo las manos de Manigoldo.

– ¡No me toques! – La idea que ese ser le tocara evocaría la chispa que terminaría en las peores consecuencias.

– ¿No tocarte? ¡Mira cómo te toco! – Palmo los hombros de Albafica provocándolo, incitándolo terminar de encender la hoguera hasta que estalle.

Arremetió contra el santo de cáncer con puño cerrado con una ímpetu que le sorprendió. Teniendo una disyuntiva albergada en su interior, obligándolo a reducir a fuerzas el impulso y potencia que venía el puño. Hubo un resultado eficaz que no podía arrepentirse. Le dio un golpe seco en la mejilla que lo hizo retroceder, liberando el aire comprimido que reprimió su puño en la mejilla de Manigoldo. Albafica se impulsó para atrás, pero obvió la una piedra que estaba en su camino, entorpeciendo sus pies, arrastrándolo hasta el borde de un precipicio que finalizaba este acogedora estancia. Albafica por reflejo busco equilibrio y soporte en Manigoldo que por estar encerrado en el rocambolesco golpe recién recibido no logro servir de contrapeso, creando un efecto contraproducente. Ambos cayeron al precipicio, rodando colina abajo, llevándose consigo todo tipo de ramas, piedras y arbustos espinosos. Se escucharon gemidos de dolor o la extracción del aire a la fuerza. Después de rodar como pelotas finalmente llegaron al final del túnel, aterrizando en desnivelada y montañosa tierra.

El primer cuerpo en impactar fue el de Albafica, sirviendo de amortiguador para Manigoldo quien cayó sobre el en fugaces segundos después. Transcurrieron unos minutos de inconsciencia y desorientación. Despertando a medias de la intrínseca situación que los envolvió abajo.

La mente de Manigoldo fue la primera en tocar tierra, se incorporó con dificultad.

–Mierda…– Se quejó habilitando sus sentidos que aún seguían anestesiados – Eso dolió…

Sacudió la cabeza en ambas direcciones en un intento de orbitar su mente y que lograra coordinar sus extremidades, alejando consigo las ramas u hojas que habían sido arrastradas con ellos. En el tiempo es que lograba estabilizarse sintió el segundo cuerpo bajo el. Abrió los ojos en par. Estaban parcialmente uno encima del otro.

–Alba…–chan – Se impactó unos instantes, con la mano temblorosa toco el hombro de Albafica quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Intento reanimarlo zarandeándolo con cuidado. Pasaron unos minutos en que Albafica era ajeno a los zarandeos de Manigoldo – Albafica…oye, despierta.

Se escuchó un quejido, donde en segundos más tardes Albafica luchaba por abrir los ojos ladeando su cabeza con esfuerzo.

–Mi cabeza…– Logro articular con extrema incapacidad de monitorear sus cuerdas vocales. Manigoldo llevo su mano detrás de la nuca de Albafica alzándola con cuidado, despegando la cabeza con extrema suspicacia. Temiendo empeorar la situación.

–Alba… ¿estás bien? – Pregunto con calma a pesar de tener un extenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. Con dificultad Albafica logro abrir los ojos.

–Manigoldo – siseo con súbito esfuerzo. Hizo una pequeña pausa que compenso la movilidad en su cuerpo permitiendo elevar su mano en un afán de llegar al rostro de Manigoldo. Las ñemas de sus dedos rozaron la bronceada piel. Dejando una caricia que se prolongó en esa instancia para cuando acaricio la cien de Manigoldo – Estas…sangrando.

Una gota de sangre resbalo por la mejilla de Manigoldo despeñándose a la mejilla de Albafica justo sobre pequeño hematoma pronunciado que empezaba a nacer. Manigoldo poso su mano sobre la de Albafica.

–Estoy bien – Sonrió con alivio, rodeo la mano de Albafica con la suya. Acaricio desde la muñeca hasta los nudillos, tomando las aberturas entre los dedos rozando con cuidado. Rodeo el dorso de la mano dejando un beso en la palma – Estoy bien…

Albafica cerró su mano entorno a la Manigoldo. El beso y la reciente respuesta que había propiciado Manigoldo le proporciono la primera sensación de satisfacción. Hizo un intento de sonrisa que fue suplantada por un gemido de dolor. Cerró los ojos al fuerte dolor que padecía su cuerpo.

– ¡Alba–chan! – Se alarmo.

– N–no es nada…– Respondió con dificultad. En ese momento un rayo le atravesó el subconsciente dormido evocando su mente a la realidad que había olvidado por primera vez algo súbitamente importante.

_Mi sangre…_

– ¡Manigoldo levántate! –Ese dolor que sintió pareció sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Intento enderezarse con brusquedad y noto que los músculos se le tensaban pero Manigoldo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos devolviéndolo al suelo.

–Cálmate, Alba–chan…me importa una mierda tu sangre.

Albafica empezó a entrar en pánico, si su sangre…si su sangre llegaba a tocar alguna abertura en el cuerpo de Manigoldo…

–Manigoldo… por favor muévete – Intento forcejear sin éxito. Manigoldo se aferró a él con una fuerza descomunal llegando al punto de asfixiarlo.

–Mírate, Alba–chan. Mira nuestros cuerpos… – Musito en su oído, susurrando cada palabra estremeciéndole. Pero, esa última oración le desconcertó aún más. Era como si por segunda vez fuese arrojado al precipicio – Nuestras cloth, nos protegieron.

El santo abrió los ojos en par. Vislumbro el cuerpo de Manigoldo sobre él y como si una espesa neblina hubiese atacado su sentido visual logro percatar que la cloth dorada le cubría su cuerpo. Manigoldo se irguió nuevamente dándole la oportunidad de verse, sí. Traía su armadura de Piscis. ¿Pero cuando?

Incluso su mano que acaricio la mejilla de Manigoldo señalaba que traía puesta su armadura.

–No estas herido, solo estas desconcertado por el golpe en la cabeza.

Albafica sintió su cuerpo relajarse, suspiro con desgano. Manigoldo tomo su rostro con ambas manos fijando su penetrante mirada sobre la de él. Sus miradas centellaron bajo las estrellas.

– ¿Sigues molesto? – Dijo con suavidad.

– ¿Cómo puedo estar molesto después de esto…? – Respondió ladeando un poco su cabeza bajo las manos de Manigoldo que aun la mantenían a una pequeña distancia del suelo, cerrando los ojos con cuidado dejando escapar un suspiro suave.

–Entonces –sonrió con fruición – Debería pedir disculpas por adelanto…

– ¿Porque?

Otra curvatura de diferente significado se rasgó en sus labios, alzo el rostro de Albafica dándole una escolta bien dirigida a la dirección de sus labios, acercándolas con eterno cuidado.

–Porque te hare enojar de nuevo.

– ¿Qué…?

No alcanzo a repetir esa pregunta en su cabeza, Manigoldo había tomado sus labios con los suyos. Tomando su cavidad para él, recorriendo cada espacio con su lengua, saboreando su paladar. Sin poder resistirse, sus labios sintieron la necesidad de corresponderle a pesar de no ser partidario en esa decisión. ¿Era aceptable que pudiera aplacar el deseo que sentía desde hace tanto tiempo?

Cerró los ojos dejando que esa batuta le guiara, le dirigiera. Se acercó un poco más al contacto para aumentarlo, Manigoldo se sumergió más en su cavidad. Dejando salir todo el deseo a la luz, dejando que los atrapase a su merced. Albafica rodeo el cuello de Manigoldo con efusividad, el también merecía apaciguar el deseo que emergía sobre él. Él también era un ser humano y por ende también poseía deseos pasionales. Deseos, que nunca se había permitido saciar.

Pero, esa noche, aunque sea solo esa noche, se rompieron los límites que le infligían. Recreo su boca con la Manigoldo. Se alejaron con cuidado, sin rechazo, sin arrepentimientos. Manigoldo se degusto los finos labios de ese santo tan deseado, no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Era una en un millón, y lo más seguro la última en lo que le resta de vida, quizás unos minutos antes de que Albafica reaccione y le envié al inframundo. Con el tacto de una flor acaricio la delicada piel pisciana, llevando uno de los flequillos celestes detrás de su oreja. Por un momento Albafica sintió que su mente despegaba nuevamente en ese beso.

De las esponjosas y grisáceas nubes empezaron a descender pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de agua, la lluvia empezó como un roció mañanero para luego tornarse más fuerte con la liberación del gas estrujado dentro de ellas. Sus cuerpos fueron reducidos a cenizas cuando eso acompaso su ardiente beso.

Las gotas de agua empezaron a resbalar por sus rostros, sus melenas empezaron a humedecerse, y de la colina un pequeño riachuelo empezó a descender de las alturas, convirtiendo la seca y escabrosa tierra en un lodo húmedo arrastrando un sinfín de piedras, hojas y ramas secas abandonadas de su vigor. Albafica incremento la fuerza que ejercía sobre el cuello de Manigoldo, hundiéndolos más en la lujuria creciente que los ahogaba. Pero no todo era color de rosa, aunque nunca lo fue si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva. Los pulmones exigieron el sus dichoso aire obligándolos a crear una brecha entre sus labios.

Albafica se sumergió en la mirada que Manigoldo le obsequiaba, observo como la lluvia caía sobre ellos, sonrió con complacencia. Acaricio la mejilla de Manigoldo una vez más, sin palabras, no la necesitaban en ese momento. Manigoldo recobro el aire nuevamente y como si fuera un globo desinflado se lo transfirió a él. No supo cuando tiempo se tornó esta vez ese choque de labios, esa impotente marea que atrajeron los labios de Manigoldo le hizo olvidarse de todo y todos. Sus labios fueron técnicamente desgastados. La lluvia rugía sobre ellos, azotando los arboles a su alrededor, sumergiéndolos en la suave tierra que había perdido firmeza y ahora era simplemente lodo.

Manigoldo le hizo recobrar la conciencia alejándose con supremacía y elegancia. Ambos estaban complemente empapados y llenos de esa pegajosa arena.

–Eres tan hermoso, Alba…No hay ser que te llegue a los talones – Siseo a la cercanía extrema.

–Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando nos enfrentamos al cuervo de los santos negros – Respondió mostrando una repentina molestia.

–A ver, a ver ¿Estabas celoso? – Dijo Manigoldo con voz cantarina. El santo de piscis tuvo un tic en el ojo.

–No te doy tanta importancia – Desvió la mirada molesto.

–Eso no es lo que dice tu expresión – Su sonrisa lánguida hizo temblar a Albafica – ¿Entonces me dirás que tampoco te molesto que le dijera a Gioca que saldría con ella si se pone buena?

Albafica no respondió. Manigoldo reacciono en una fuerte carcajada. Abandonando por fin esa posición embarazosa.

– ¡Estabas celoso! – Se alejó riéndose evitando que un puñetazo le alcanzara el rostro.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Albafica se incorporó de golpe teniendo como resultado una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Gimió de dolor una vez más.

– ¡Alba–chan! – Manigoldo corrió a su lado y se arrodillo frente a él. Tomo la mano que Albafica aprisionaba su sien.

–Estoy bien…– Dirigió su vista a la imponente montaña que se alzaba sobre el – Mas importante, debemos regresar.

Manigoldo giro su cabeza observando también la altura que habitaba sobre ellos.

–Tienes razón ¿Puedes levantarte?

Albafica asintió. Se puso en pies con ayuda de Manigoldo que solo por esa vez se optó por aceptar. Un dolor estremecedor rodeo su tobillo, el fuerte estremecimiento acompasando con el dolor irrefutable en su sien y ahora en su tobillo provoco que Albafica volviera a la húmeda y gélida tierra.

– ¡Alba–chan!

Aun las partículas cristalinas de agua caían sobre ellos. Albafica necesito unos minutos extras para aliviar ese dolor tan horroroso que le invadió. Respiro hondo, abriendo con extrema lentitud los parpados cuidando que cualquier movimiento brusco evocara otra terrible conmoción en él.

Cuando finalmente logró su cometido, noto que Manigoldo estaba junto a él. Observo cada fracción de su rostro, vislumbro la preocupación ante sus ojos. Se limitó a sonreír débilmente.

–Estoy bien – Dijo con suavidad, dudoso de que realmente así fuera. Estaba aliviado que la cloth hubiera protegido su cuerpo, y gracias a eso no sentía el aroma ácido postulante y agrio de su sangre – pero creo que me disloque el tobillo.

–Déjame ver – Manigoldo se hinco buscando su tobillo derecho. Paso las manos a través de la tierra para erguirlo un poco. Albafica soltó un quejido de dolor.

Manigoldo se mordió el labio, sin duda estaba lastimado. Quizás se debió a la maldita piedra que provoco esa caída, ya que en su defecto la armadura dorada no estaba en ese entonces cubriendo sus cuerpos.

–No es nada, Manigoldo – Poso su mano sobre la de Manigoldo en la superficie de la armadura. Albafica le observo unos instantes, noto la cólera emergente. Inspiro hondo, pero en ese momento sintió un brazo rodearle las caderas incitando a su cuerpo a levantarse – ¿Manigoldo?

Fue lo que alcanzo a decir en su consternación. Un fornido impulso los levanto del suelo, ahora estaban de pies y con ayuda de Manigoldo su tobillo no estaba cumpliendo su función de estabilizar su equilibrio.

–Tranquilo Alba–chan, no te esfuerces – Aumento la fuerza en sus caderas, levanto sus talones e irguiéndose un poco, tomo un fuerte impulso que sobrepaso quizás los 300 metros de la colina en su salto. Sintió la fuerte y estridente brisa siendo acompañada con la lluvia palparle la cara al ir en contra de ella. Con otro salto furtivo y feroz lograron llegar a cima.

Sus rodillas saborearon las múltiples y pequeñas piedras, hojas, y demás objeto perteneciente a la madre naturaleza. Manigoldo con sutileza libero la cintura de Albafica.

Increíblemente en la zona del inicio que tenía como meta ser esa habitación de hotel que suelen frecuentar, la lluvia era obstaculizada y solo pequeños rocíos lograban penetrar la capa de ramas frondosas de los árboles que ligaban sus copas como si fuera una tregua para aliviar la carga para los campista.

– ¡Que suerte! – Alardeo con soberbia – Parece que este lugar nos preparó una agradable la estadía, ¿no lo crees Alba–chan?

Albafica asintió ligeramente, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer un movimiento que alertara el golpe que se pronunciaba en su cabeza y en su tobillo recién descubierto. Manigoldo retomo su lugar a su lado.

– ¿Te duele mucho?

–Ya se está aliviando – Respondió con recelo. La lluvia intensifico su decadencia abriendo paso entre las hojas de los arboles derribando el pequeño techo natural. Manigoldo observo como nuevamente eran zarandeados por los fuertes vientos y la lluvia, soltó un resoplo resentido.

Se levantó con elegancia, con aires de grandeza, pero al mismo tiempo Albafica pudo ver como en sus ojos emergía una inmensa tristeza. Manigoldo sonrió irónicamente.

– ¿Sabes algo Alba–chan? – Albafica levanto la vista, siguiendo el camino que empezó a retomar el santo de Cáncer. Su capa blanca ondeaba al aire junto con las hojas que eran sacudidas. Manigoldo tomo el silencio de Albafica como la intriga que emergió en sus palabras – El viejo Sage me dijo una vez, que las cloth tenían vidas. Me dijo que sienten nuestro dolor y nuestra lucha, a pesar de haber tenido múltiples portadores con el transcurso de los años, luchan para protegernos con toda su fuerza y vigor. Es por eso que son irrompibles, porque al igual que nosotros tienen espíritu de lucha.

–Eso había oído, pero…– Intento mostrar una intrínseca duda del porqué de esa revelación.

Manigoldo interpreto las cejas levantadas de Albafica, dejo salir una risa pequeña.

– ¿A qué viene al caso? – culmino la pregunta. Albafica callo –Veras, a que me refiero.

Cerro sus ojos, toco una zona en su pecho donde específicamente estaba su corazón. Sonrió con recelo.

–Cloth de Cáncer…–Empezó con suavidad para sí mismo – Hace unos instantes me protegiste de la inminente muerte. Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi vacío corazón, gracias por salvarme el culo – De la armadura dorada empezó a emerger una corriente de aire que no provenida del templado clima, rodeándolo en un pequeño círculo – Ahora te pido, que nos protejas una vez más… – Hizo una pausa trascendental, como esperando una respuesta. Que recibió al posterior segundo al brillar de una forma irreal, como un tesoro bajo el mar – Protégenos de esta fastidiosa lluvia, a mí me vale mierda pero…– Sintió como si las palabras se le atragantaran, un calor humeante le rodeo y eso fue la afirmación de que estaba siendo escuchado –…Mi compañero esta malherido, y esta lluvia solo empeorara su estado. Así que, por favor…

Albafica estaba sorprendido quizás hasta ofendido. Así que con esfuerzo se puso en pies con ayuda del árbol yacente a su lado.

–Cloth de Piscis – Añadió, haciendo que Manigoldo abriera los ojos dirigiéndose a él. Mientras la Cloth de Cáncer brillaba cada vez con el transcurso del tiempo asemejándose a un farol – Gracias por protegerme, al proteger mi cuerpo pudiste proteger el de mi insolente compañero Manigoldo… – Manigoldo esbozo una sonrisa, mientras Albafica le miraba penetrante con enojo tal vez, nunca se admitiría ser una carga – Conoces mi personalidad, y estoy seguro que también mi soledad. Sé que te será extraño que te pida esto pero, por favor protégenos, una vez más.

Ambas cloth ardieron, recibiendo el pedido que fue considerado orden para ellas. Se despegaron de sus cuerpos. Revelando su verdadera forma sin un cuerpo humano que la porte, ambos caballeros alzaron sus vistas sorprendidos. Las armaduras empezaron a transfigurarse, aparecieron tres láminas de oro y las capas fueron estiradas firmemente y de un momento las piezas del puzzle empezaron a formar un pequeño refugio de oro. Tres paredes y un techo, las capas forjaron la cortina de entrada y el suelo liso como la seda, obstruyendo el paso indecoroso y rocoso del suelo. Su intenso brillo se volvió opaco pero no ceso era tenue, era evidente que era la luz que ellos ansiaban en esa noche ya que se veían abstenidos de crear una hoguera. Las armaduras respondieron al ferviente deseo.

– ¡Mierda, no me esperaba eso! – añadió Manigoldo sorprendido.

–Yo tampoco…– Respondió Albafica empezando a perder el equilibrio. Manigoldo en cuestión de instantes estuvo frente a él, tomando su cintura y su brazo izquierdo para pasarlo sobre su hombro. Caminaron a paso lento a su nuevo refugio, removieron con sutileza la cortina de ceda con olor seductor y cálido. Sin duda esa era la capa de Albafica, se adentraron finalmente y se sorprendieron de lo acogedor que era ese pequeño amparo.

– ¡Vaya…!– Alcanzo a decir Manigoldo boquiabierta. Albafica iba a decir algo pero sintió otra punzada en la cabeza, perdió una vez más la fuerza en su cuerpo. Pero Manigoldo lo mantuvo en pies brindándole de su equilibrio. Se hincaron hasta quedar sentados en la suave tela.

–Lo siento…– Dijo con suavidad. Manigoldo lo abrigo en sus brazos, padeció la necesidad de alejarlo. Pero su cuerpo no reacciono, dejo que aquellos fornidos brazos tomaran su torso abrigándole.

–No tienes que disculparte – Susurro a su oído – Soy yo, el que debe hacerlo. Disculpa…Alba.

Albafica negó con ligereza la cabeza.

–Ya paso – Tomo la mejilla de Manigoldo rozándola con cuidado. La sangre estaba removida por la humedad que ambos presentaban pero era inminente que aun brotaba de la abertura, hablo con suavidad y preocupación: – Manigoldo, aun sangras.

–No es nada, ya te lo dije – Intento aliviar la intranquilidad de Albafica.

– ¡Claro que no! – exclamo.

–E–está bien, Alba no te enojes – Se puso sobre sus pies. Introdujo la mano en unos de sus bolsillos de la gabardina, extrayendo un pequeño y ligero pañuelo color champán con una cinta blanca rodeando los bordes atravesando la delicada tela para al final unirse en una V. Camino hasta donde estaba la cortina blanca que era literalmente la capa de Albafica de Santo, la tomo entre sus dedos con una mano y en la otra poseía el pañuelo. Arranco la cortina, mostrando la vista al bosque que era azotado por la lluvia. Los chorros de agua corrían por el techo deslizándose en el fin del techo, cayendo en cascada en la entrada de ese lujoso refugio. Gracias a la tenue luz, el agua que caía se teñía del brillante dorado que expendían las armaduras transformadas.

–La lluvia se convierte en oro, Alba–chan.

–Lo puedo notar.

Dejo escapar una risa. Giro su cabeza y observo sobre su hombro al cuerpo del santo de Piscis.

–Contigo la lluvia se convierte en oro, Alba–chan.

–Manigoldo…– Revelo sorpresa – ¿Desde cuándo dices ese tipo de cosas?

–Solo cuando estoy contigo – Respondió.

– ¿Y que más haces cuando estás conmigo? – Enarco una ceja.

–Intentar compórtame por ejemplo – Dejo escapar una risilla risueña. Doblo la capa totalmente seca, le extraño de un modo exasperante, pero termino por restarle importancia. Con los pequeños chorros de agua desprenderse del techo humedeció el pañuelo, exprimió el exceso de agua y regreso a su lugar junto a Albafica. Le tendió el pañuelo mostrando una sonrisa juguetona – Hazlo tú, yo aún no tengo el poder de verme la cara sin un espejo.

Albafica compartió la sonrisa. Acepto el pañuelo tomándolo entre sus manos, Manigoldo se sentó frente a él cruzándose de piernas, tocándose las rodillas con las palmas. Albafica doblo por la mitad el pañuelo y luego lo volvió a doblar de la misma forma para aumentar el grosor de la tela. Acerco el pañuelo cauteloso, temeroso. Manigoldo perdió la paciencia y tomo su mano posándola directamente en su herida.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Que no me voy a morir porque me toques, Albafica! – Tenía su muñeca con fuerza sobre la herida de su frente cerca del nacimiento del cabello. Albafica desvió la vista, ocultando su pesar a través de sus parpados.

–No es tan fácil cuando estás acostumbrado a evitar todo – Puntualizo.

–Conmigo dejaras eso – Respondió con una sonrisa, Albafica volvió a mirarle, suspiro con resignación.

–No tienes remedio.

Termino por poner en pañuelo en el pequeño raspón, froto con cuidado, removiendo la tierra mezclada con la sangre. Limpio con cuidado, Manigoldo le observaba con súbita atención.

–Listo.

– ¿Y sobreviviré?

Albafica sonrió.

–Eres un completo idiota.

–Gracias, Albita – Respondió juguetón.

–Idiota.

Bajo la mano con el pañuelo descansándole en el muslo. Manigoldo encerró su mano con las de él y extrajo el pañuelo. Se levantó y volvió a humedecerlo. Se acercó con cuidado.

–Es mi turno.

Albafica dudo unos instantes y se apartó del pañuelo. Una mirada exasperante traspaso los parpados de Manigoldo con chispa de frustración. El manto del silencio cayó sobre ellos. Unos instantes después, Manigoldo inspiro hondo y tomo la muñeca de Albafica obligándolo a retomar cercanía entre ellos.

– ¡Ven acá, carajo!

– ¡Manigoldo! ¡Entiende que es peligroso! –Espeto.

–Me vale una mierda, Albafica. ¡Al diablo tú sangre! – Retomo el volumen adecuado – Estas herido y te guste o no voy a tratarte – Hizo una pausa acentuando con voz juguetona la siguiente oración – O tendré que amarrarte.

Albafica mostró una ruda mirada. Filosa, como la espada de El CID. Manigoldo también, con dureza y en sus adentros pervertida. Después de un silencio Albafica suspiro.

–Tomare eso como un "Haz lo que quieras"

–Cállate.

Manigoldo sonrió, acerco el pañuelo al delicado rostro del santo de piscis. Limpio el pequeño hematoma que se formaba en la sien derecha de Albafica. Descendió el pañuelo llegando al lóbulo de la oreja, retrocedió por el pómulo y finalmente llego a la delicada línea hasta las comisuras. Delineo el contorno de los labios humedeciéndolos con el pañuelo con una exuberante lentitud. Albafica sonrió con gracia entrecerrando los ojos.

–No estoy herido en los labios – Musito Albafica con pizca de dulzura en su voz. Con tonalidad baja y sensual.

–Hay que asegurarnos que así sea – Respondió con una sonrisa cercana a los labios de Albafica –Tenemos que evitar a los gérmenes que quieran propasarse contigo.

Albafica lucho por no tener que sonreír, pero le fue inevitable. Manigoldo detuvo su mano entre la mandíbula y el lóbulo de la oreja, acaricio detrás de la nuca enredando algunos hilos celestes entre sus dedos. Atrajo con sutileza al santo de piscis para cerrar el estrecho espacio que restaba. Sus labios se tocaron, Albafica entreabrió los labios con lentitud, para saborear con mayor carne esos labios traviesos. Fue muy lento, se escuchó el pequeño sonido húmedo al separarse. Manigoldo quería atrasar un poco más el beso, pero no quería que Albafica ladeara mucho su cabeza por la herida que presentaba.

Albafica abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada azucarada de Manigoldo, sus frentes estaban relativamente juntas, el espacio entre ellas era quizás el grosor de un papel.

–Purificación culminada – Respondió con tu típico tono de voz. Volvió a acercarse, sonriente: – Pero por seguridad, vamos a cerciorarnos de que se haya completado.

Cerró la distancia una vez más y como si fueran un imán y un metal se acercaron. Por un extraño fenómeno y quizás sea meteorológico o quien sabe qué cosa, el acercamiento al santo de piscis provoco que no tuviera esa reacción natural de alejarlo. Lo contrario se guio el mismo en busca de él. Con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Manigoldo dejando ese dulce aroma que estaba impregnado en sus manos, rozo su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos, y abrió la boca ligeramente. La lengua perspicaz del santo de Cáncer se coló en esa cavidad tan suave y dulce como la miel, rozando con su lengua, encontrarla y saludarla con un afecto que solo Manigoldo mostraba con Albafica. El santo de cáncer encontró de un modo ágil el punto sensible que hizo conservar el aire a Albafica unos instantes para luego presionar sus labios con más fuerza contra los de Manigoldo.

Albafica poso su mano en el pecho de Manigoldo aferrándose a la tela de la camisa cuando el beso se tornaba más apasionado y con la otra rodeo el cuello. Manigoldo responde de la misma manera, abriendo un poco más su cavidad. Todo se iba desarrollando de una forma tan congénita que quizás era por la causa del deseo de ambos, todo transcurría de un modo natural, como si fuera cosa que se presentara todos los días. Manigoldo aprovecho para profundizar el beso aún más, llevando lo sencillo a lo extraordinario, deslizo su mano lentamente hasta el cuello de Albafica donde iniciaba la clavícula presionando con suavidad, jugando con algunos mechones de cabello celestes que caían como lluvia. Se escuchaba fácilmente la respiración cambiante, de lo tranquilo a lo agitado, aunque el beso es suave pareció ser más profundo de lo que se esperaba.

Cuando Albafica dejo salir un gemido dulzor, suave, poco audible, Manigoldo quito lentamente su mano del cuello, acariciando su mejilla en el proceso con el pulgar en el ascenso nuevamente al rostro. Se separaron con lentitud, como sin querer hacerlo, respirando sonoramente. Manigoldo rio de lado, sin pronunciar una palabra u otro gesto que no expresara satisfacción y felicidad. Sin darse cuenta Albafica le imito del mismo modo. El dedo índice delineo nuevamente el contorno de las comisuras del santo de piscis, como recordando como era su forma y su grosor, estaban ligeramente húmedos por lo recién ocurrido.

–Mis estándares de belleza solo los alcanzas tú, Alba–chan – Volvió a acercarse a los labios de Albafica – Solo tú, Albafica de Piscis.

Y sin más tomo como posesión una vez más esos afables labios, tan suave como la seda, tan dulce como la azúcar, tan seductores como la rosa.

–x–

Abrió los ojos en par liberándose de ese recuerdo, que hoy por hoy era solo un hilo invisible que le cortaba la respiración. Era doloroso tan solo recordar su nombre a sabiendas que no pisaba más la tierra de los vivos. Quito las manos enlazadas detrás de su nuca y se irguió del riguroso pasto que le rodeaba, aquel pasto tan vivo que alberga a los muertos. Los lirios sembrados a los alrededores compensaban la refrescante brisa que rodeaba esas frías y abandonadas lapidas con nombres de lo que alguna vez fueron caballeros de Athena. En esa zona la brisa era un manto de tranquilidad cuando se visitaban a los muertos. Se irguió quedando con las piernas ligeramente dobladas, los pétalos de lirios danzaban al aire perfumando aquella pradera. Empezaba a odiar ese olor, solo porque ya no podía oler la verdadera fragancia floral que amaba.

–Tantas formas que tenías para castigarme…Alba – Hablo después de darse cuenta que había soñado con un pasado que ya no regresaría. Un pasado que le devolvió lo que la muerte le había quitado, la felicidad. Ahora una vez más, la muerte se llevó lo que más amaba, a su Albafica de Piscis – Tantas formas de hacerme padecer, tantas formas Alba. Y aun así, ¿Tuviste que elegir la maldita muerte? ¿En serio?

Se dio cuenta que pequeños cristales descendían por sus mejillas. Sonrió con tristeza. Fijo su vista en la piedra que tenía en frente, observo una inscripción tallada en su superficie.

_Albafica Santo de Piscis._

–Alba...sé que sonara estúpido y cualquiera que me oiga se reiría de mí hasta yo mismo lo hago, pero – Respiro hondo dejando un silencio intercalado – ¿No puedes escaparte unos momentos de ese lugar que conserva nuestras almas de santos y... venir a abrazarme? – Dijo para sí mismo riendo ante su comentario, con su vista en el cielo con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y un gigantesco nudo en la garganta. Volvió a reír de forma más estridente cuando las lágrimas salían a chorros – Como si eso se pudiera… ¿Es que no te deje en claro que contigo todo y sin ti nada?

Hubo un silencio atormentador. Ese lugar donde las voces es lo que más se desea oír, sus oídos se agudizan con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta, algo, una voz, un sonar, una queja por lo menos.

–En verdad, te echo mucho de menos.

Un olor fragante que no se debía precisamente al aroma de los lirios se impregno en el lugar. Opacando a las pequeñas flores que solo deseaban mantener una estadía agradable para los muertos.

_Manigoldo…_

Giro la cabeza en ambas direcciones cerciorándose de que estuviera solo en el cementerio.

_Manigoldo…_

Se puso en pies enseguida, alerto sus sentidos y se preparó para entablar un combate con la voz.

–Quien quiera que seas, déjame aclarar algo. Soy el santo de Cáncer, y con mis ondas infernales puedo escoltar tu maldita alma directa al inframundo. Así que déjame en paz, ¿es que no ves que lloro como marica?

Escucho como esa voz dejo escapar una risa poco sonora. La brisa ondeo aún más su capa aumentando el olor que lo estaba embriagando.

–Ese olor…– Sacudió la cabeza luego de pensarlo un par de veces. Restregó su cabello jalando las hebras en desesperación, retomo su compostura, primero un sueño en recuerdo de su misión en la isla de Death Queen, y ahora esa fragancia – ¡Albafica está muerto Manigoldo, muerto!

_¿Estás seguro, Manigoldo?_

Dio un respingo dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

– ¿Alba…?

_Siempre estoy a tu lado, Manigoldo… Solo debes aprender a oírme..._

Cayó de rodillas, esa era sin duda la voz de su príncipe. Sonrió dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas más.

– ¿Es porque soy el santo de Cáncer, no? – Tallo sus ojos limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su muñeca cubierta por la armadura dorada.

_No, es porque eres mi pareja…_

La voz se perdió en el sonar del viento. El olor fragante desapareció y por un instante Manigoldo creyó que fue otra jugarreta de su mente. Hasta que vio a lo lejos junto al tronco que emergía de las profundidades de la tierra había _una rosa_...

–Alba–chan…

* * *

><p><span>Dedicación a mis chicas:<span>

.Sarai.

.Kamui.

.Laura.

.Vinnie.

Aclaraciones: Si, todo fue un recuerdo de Manigoldo. En este fic mi ángel está muerto TwT Y el recordara una vez más como fue su misión en Venecia. Y como sabran la frase "La lluvia se convierte en oro" es de la cancion de Olga Tañon "Contigo o sin ti" Asi que este fic puede considerarse un TYL ^^


	2. Por ti

**Advertencia**: Romanticismo excesivo hahaha ooc maybe.

**Personajes:** Albafica de Piscis X Manigoldo de Cáncer.

**Aclaraciones:** Las letras en cursiva en el POV de Manigoldo hace referencia a las respuestas de Albafica.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

_Por ti._

Observe sobre mi hombro la pequeña rosa bajo el árbol con hojas traslucidas que yacía a mis espaldas. Note como mantenía en calma y deleitante aquel obsequio que me había dejado el hombre que una vez fue considerado mi amante y mi pareja. El hombre que logro ascenderme a la dicha y me permitió saborear el dulce elixir del patético y bochornoso tema cliché que hasta ahora solo es un concepto ambiguo para mi. El amor.

Para mí solo hay una persona que puede lograr resucitar esa idea de querer volver a intentarlo. Y ese eres tú, mi Albafica de piscis. Contigo me basto y me sobro. Un camino que elegí y del cual no me arrepiento de nada. Albafica, fuiste y serás mi todo. Patético ¿no?

Me volví adicto a ti, me volví adicto a tu solapa presencia. Lo sabias, y después de rehusarte por temor de hacerme daño terminaste finalmente cediendo a crear un lazo más fuerte entre nosotros que superaba el _**Compañero de Armas**__._ Porque también me amabas, nunca me lo dijiste pese a tu orgullo. Ya que daba una gran mordacidad de obstaculizar las palabras en tu garganta. Pero eso no te inmuto de transmitírmelo, gracias. Fue reticente, pero me lo demostraste con tu mirada, besos, abrazos, inclusive con tu sonrisa rasgada en mi pómulo cuando susurrabas mi nombre.

Logre sentir todo tu ser, logre conocerte como nadie más pudo hacerlo. Ni siquiera tu jodido maestro quien te transfirió esa maldita sangre. Sin esa sangre, hubieras sido libre de ser quien quisieras ser, a pesar de que la sangre fue en sus inicios un obstáculo nunca la odie.

Gracias a ella, pude conocerte. Gracias a ella tú, Albafica fuiste el santo de piscis y mi compañero de armas. Esa sangre fue el muro que me incito a derribarlo, y lo logre. Albafica me perteneciste enteramente, en muchos sentidos, de infinitas maneras. Tras esa fachada de "No me toques" eras el tipo de persona que todo el mundo ama: sensible, tierno, dedicado, hasta puedo decir que romántico. Tu aislamiento solo era una manifestación evasiva y automática por el trauma que ocasiono la muerte de tu maestro.

Éramos polos opuestos como la sal y el azúcar

Convertiste a un hombre maleducado, descortés, cínico y todas las infinidades que desacaten _el manual de campo del Aventurero_ _Steampunk_, en un pendejo que deliraba casi todo el día pensando en ti. Me leí ese manual por ti, para ser ese caballero cortés que querías que fuera. Porque por ti fui lo que quisiste que fuera, universo, cosmos, cualquier cosa innata que se te pasara por la mente. Claro, eso era solo contigo. Lo demás podrían irse a la mierda y les pago el regreso.

¡Okey! Volviendo al tema... ¿En qué me quede? ¡Ah sí!

Me di cuenta que… simplemente: Extrajiste lo malo y disfrutaste lo bueno de mí.

Fuiste el calor sofocante de un desierto, como la lluvia refrescante en un bosque perdido en los recónditos espacios de la tierra.

¿Te das cuenta Alba? Por ti hasta me convertí en poeta ¡Agradece!

_Yo te deje tocarme, agradece._

Sonreí al escuchar esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza.

Alba, transformaste una vida fracasada en dicha, perdí a mi familia, amigos, todo. Y…tú reviviste todo de nuevo. Lo eras todo simplemente… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Albafica que me hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué… te ansió tanto?! No llore frente a nadie. Solo frente a tu lapida.

Te jure que solo tu verías esta faceta de mi, y ahora aunque estés muerto y nuestro lazo fue roto…aun, te sigo cumpliendo. Camine hasta rosa y cuidando las espinas la tome del suelo.

¿Recuerdas cuando soñábamos despiertos con tener una vida juntos, Alba?

Limpie el residuo cristalino que dejaron las malparidas lágrimas y tome mi rumbo de regreso al santuario. Observando cada pétalo de esa rosa. Toquetee sus bordes con cuidado, olfatee su olor, era como tenerte de nuevo. Que homosexual.

Albafica, supongo que te debes reír de mi ¿no? Porque hasta yo lo hago.

Alce la vista al lienzo en el cielo que había sobre el santuario. Recordé nuestras noches y nuestras misiones. Navegamos a mar abierto, después de pasar una lluvia tormentosa bajo nuestras armaduras. Aquel mar que nos guio a la entrega de la vida y la esencia. El rumbo a Venecia fue el inicio de todo.

Sé que fui la voz que nunca te dijo _no_, te di la libertad que la vida te robo. Te arrebate de las manos de la soledad y te brinde momentos que se conservaran incluso después de la muerte. Te vi reír fuerte, llorar en silencio, besar despacio, te vi ser quien eras en realidad.

_Mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón tuvieron un dueño maleducado y apasionado que supo cómo engatusarme con sus palabrerías._

–Mi atención solo tuvo tu dirección, ¿no? – Sonreí.

* * *

><p>Despertó bajo la sombra del refugio que había sido testigo de la declaración de Manigoldo, como la intensidad que emergió esa noche. Se percato después de ser liberado de las cadenas del sueño que estaba abrigado con la gabardina de Manigoldo y su propia capa le fue de almohada.<p>

Se incorporo somnoliento, parpadeo un par de veces ajustándose al alba que tomaba lugar en el omnipresente cielo. Los rayos del sol se escabulleron en la entrada acariciando su rostro, dejando un fugaz brillo elusivo en sus ojos. Sintió un extraño calor que no debía sentir, en su vientre, bajo la vista y noto que no solo fue abrigado por la gabardina de Manigoldo sino también por el mismo. Sus brazos apresaban sus caderas mientras dormía a su lado, abrigándolo como si fuera un bebe.

No pudo evitar sostener una mirada enternecida. Recogió su melena celeste, y la tiro sobre su hombro derecho. Poso una mano sobre el hombro de Manigoldo propiciándole pequeñas palmaditas.

–Manigoldo, despierta – Siseo Albafica con cuidado de no despertarlo bruscamente. Manigoldo ronroneo un poco, se removió encogiéndose haciendo un ovillo recostando su cabeza en sus piernas.

–Cinco minutos más, por favor…– Albafica se sorprendió un poco. Recargo su espalda en el muro dorado detrás de él dejando salir un suspiro, hundió sus manos en las hebras azulejas de Manigoldo, acariciando con terneza su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que sonreía sin ningún sentido y se apresuró a controlarse.

–Solo cinco.

Manigoldo sonrió dejándose vencer por el sueño en las piernas del santo de piscis. Albafica se permitió el lujo de servir de almohada, después de todo lo que hizo ese impertinente hombre, se lo merecía.

La noche anterior, había vendado su tobillo lastimado con su corbata. La cual era atada con el llamado nudo simple o francés, pero que en su caso era realizado con un pañuelo de cuello o corbata de la época victoriana. El dolor ya no le atosigaba la cabeza y el dolor en su tobillo había cesado.

–Mis labios te gritaron tanto y los tuyos escucharon poco, idiota – Dijo en un susurro.

–**oOo–**

–Vamos Manigoldo, apresúrate – Ordeno Albafica ya llegando al muelle.

–Voy detrás de ti, Alba. Calma – Respondió dejando escapar un gran bostezo – ¿Cómo puedes caminar tan bien con un tobillo jodido?

–Estoy acostumbrado a soportar dolores mayores, no es nada – Respondió sin retroceder su mirada hacia el caballero de Cáncer– Vamos, muévete.

–Te quedaría mejor: "Vamos, mueve tu culo para acá" – Esbozo una sonrisa cínica.

–Tu influencia insolente, imprudente, pesada, molesta y desagradable aun no hace efectos en mí.

–Los resultados de anoche demuestran que tu hipótesis es errónea.

Albafica se sonrojo de tal manera, que termino como consecuencia un puntapié en la espinilla de Manigoldo. Que rio con soberbia y dolor.

Llegaron al muelle donde la orilla era arremetida por el torrente de olas. La brisa marina era refrescante, apacible, llena de la verdadera fuerza del mar. Un corriente de brisa sacudió la orilla, dándole la despedida mientras ascendían al barco que aguardaba la espera de los santos dorados.

Una vez arriba fueron recibidos por el capitán acompañado de dos mujeres quinceañeras de cabelleras largas atadas en dobles trenzas, tenían pecas en sus mejillas y ojos totalmente castaños oscuro dándole proximidad al negro, tenían aspectos de ser hijas. Con regocijo, el capitán les dio la bienvenida y se complació de escoltar a dos santos dorados de regreso a Venecia.

–He preparado dos camarotes para ambos, no son tan lujosas como la que suelen frecuentar pero acogerán su estadía. Estas dos chicas indicaran donde se encuentran las habitaciones.

Ambos asintieron.

–Solemos frecuentar… ¿eh? – Repitió Manigoldo con sarcasmo al oído de Albafica.

–Guarda silencio, Manigoldo.

Una de las chicas de un metro sesenta escolto a Manigoldo, y la otra más baja que la anterior por 10 cm menos escolto encantada a Albafica.

–Nos vemos, Alba…– Hizo un ademan con la mano. Albafica no respondió, solo observo como el aludido le dio la espalda.

Después de tener que soportar los cumplidos extravagantes y exagerados de la pequeña chica, entro con un agradecimiento cordial a su habitación. Tal y como había dicho el capitán no era habitación distinguida pero era acogedora. Había una ventana que brindaba la vista al infinito mar, una cama individual estirada con extrema precisión, sobre ella había una vestidura holgada de franela y pantalón de seda, un barril que servía de mesilla junto a la cama y sobre él había una lámpara de gas encendida. El crujir de la madera al soportar su peso le dio la bienvenida, dejo caer de sus hombros la correa de cuero que sostenía la pandora box. La coloco junto al barril, acomodándola de tal forma que no fuera impedimento u obstáculo al caminar sin tener que tropezar con ella.

Se sentó en la cama, empezando a desabotonar su gabardina pasándola por sus hombros y colocarla en sus piernas. La doblo con un excesivo cuidado, hizo lo mismo con su camisa y corbata. Su piel gélida por el clima templado recibió la tela suave de la camisa que habían preparado para él, hizo de igual forma con los holgados pantalones. Se dejo las medias que llevaba bajo las botas, dándose cuenta que bajo la cama habían unas zapatillas abiertas y sencillas de color negro. Se las probó, le quedaban un poco grande pero no en el exceso que no le permitiera caminar.

Se recostó en la cama unos fugaces segundos captando lo sedosa y tersa que eran las sabanas, el olor suave del jabón arraigado en las telas fue el incentivo que lo llevo a hundirse en el sueño y cansancio. No supo cuanto durmió hasta que se escucho repicar tras su puerta. Unos ligeros toques en la madera lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Abrió los parpados con cansancio.

– ¿Señor Albafica? – Duro unos segundos en terminar de exprimir el sueño de su organismo.

– ¿Si?

–Mi padre me envía a decirle que la cena está preparada para ustedes – Hablo con una voz refinada y acentuada, como si hubiese practicado su discurso antes de dirigirse a el – ¿Desea que se la envíen a su camarote o cenara junto a su compañero en el comedor?

_¿Cena?_

Pensó el caballero. Dio una vista fugaz a la ventana, y la luz brillante y cegadora había sido reemplazada por la luz ennegrecidade la dama de la noche.

_Parece que estaba cansado._

Pensó unos minutos de comer en su camarote, pero eso significaría el escandalado para Manigoldo y podría poner sus manos al fuego que ese hombre vendría a buscarlo armando un gran lio.

–Bajare a comer – Dijo finalmente. El no comer las próximas horas lo estaba debilitando.

Escucho un grito minúsculo por parte de la pequeña, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a esas reacciones nunca dejaban de molestarle. Se levanto campante de la cama y camino hasta la puerta. El chirrido de las bisagras anuncio su salida, la pequeña con ojos brillosos le recibió.

–Por favor, sígame – Con su vestido hasta los tobillos flexiono el torso tomando los bordes del vestidos abriéndolos como si fuera un abanico.

–No es necesaria tanta formalidad – Dijo neutral, pasándole por un lado. Omitiendo tal gesto de respeto.

La chica con la cabeza cabizbaja asintió, con decepción quizás. Bajaron las escaleras que guiaban a la superficie del barco, después de bajar otros escalones llegaron finalmente al comedor. Habían mesas para cuatro personas repartidas en columnas en el pequeño recinto, a su izquierda estaba una barra donde se pedía la comida. La chica le indico con el dedo que le siguiera, Albafica vislumbro que en una de las mesas abandonadas en una esquina, estaba Manigoldo. Llevaba un atuendo similar al él, y ya había iniciado con su aperitivo. Se dirigió en su dirección, y las vistas de los comensales recayeron sobre él. Se sintió incomodo e intento no darle importancia.

–Hola, Alba – Hablo con total tranquilad y su característica sonrisa – Pensé que no vendrías, estaba preparado para irte a buscar.

–"Albafica" – Corrigió tomando uno de los taburetes sentándose frente a Manigoldo. Acertando su predicción sonrió.

– ¿No te gusta? – Manigoldo guiño el ojo.

–La corrección indica la respuesta a tu pregunta – Poso los codos en la mesa, y dejo caer el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

– ¿Qué tal Albita? – Siguió jugando con los diminutivos.

Albafica negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Alba? O ¿Fica?

– ¿Qué tal si unes Alba con fica? – Sonrió con sosiego.

Ahora fue Manigoldo quien se negó con la boca llena.

–Es muy largo, Alba. Me da flojera pronunciarlo completo.

–El tuyo es más largo que el mío, y aun así lo pronuncio completo – La chica que le había escoltado, regreso a la mesa con el platillo del santo de piscis para luego retirarse con una sonrisa. Que ambos santos ignoraron por estar sumergidos en su dilema – Ó prefieres que te diga: ¿Mani? ¿Goldo?

Manigoldo dejo salir una estridente risa, sarpullendo un poco de comida en la mesa.

–Mani suena más a una fruta y goldo…tengo otra definición para eso poco convencional –Respondió a un riéndose.

–Y Alba es la definición de una determinación dada al amanecer – dijo sosteniendo el cubierto para iniciar con su comida.

–Alba queda más contigo. Así como tu nombre completo.

Albafica trago con rapidez. Subió la vista penetrante, Manigoldo opto por reírse nuevamente.

– ¿Acaso no sabías que investigue sobre el significado de tu nombre? ¿Qué es verdaderamente una retranscripción y no un nombre común y corriente?

Albafica esbozo una sonrisa arrogante. Dejo a un lado el cubierto y pospuso su atención a ella.

–A ver, ¿Qué sabes de mi nombre? – Pregunto con súbita urgencia disfrazada bajo una sonrisa confiada y serena. Manigoldo bebió un sorbo del jugo de fresa cargado de más agua que de pulpa.

–Tu nombre deriva de la rosa de "Alba" conocida comúnmente como la "Rosa "blanca". Investigue sobre ellas en la biblioteca de Degel y después de tanta mierda me di cuenta de algo.

Albafica prestaba atención, con sus celestes ojos clavados en esa figura italiana.

–Las rosas blancas, se caracterizan por su espesura y crecen como enredaderas – Señalo con su dedo acusador al santo – Y déjame recordarte que eres experto en la creación de esas rosas, sin mencionar la rosa blanca que se basa en extraer la sangre de su corazón para luego teñirse de rojo.

– ¿Y fica? – Acentuó con una picarona sonrisa levantando ligeramente una ceja.

–Ese me costó una bola y parte de la otra darle el significado, pero luego de investigar un poco más en un horroroso diccionario "fica" procede de "ficus", que significa, "Grupo de flores", es decir, que el significado de Albafica se reduce a "Grupo de flores blancas" – Tomo otra porción de comida sin digerirla de inmediato– Fue jodidamente tedioso, no estaba seguro si estaba en lo cierto y le pregunte al viejo que no sé por qué coño solo sonrió y me dejo a la deriva. ¡Vejestorio!

–Especulativo – Respondió Albafica – Pero no está mal ¿Qué te hizo dudar?

–"Ficus" es muy teórico o muy obvio para provenir de un nombre tan complejo. Debe haber algo más.

Albafica sonrió.

–Lo hay – Dio un pequeño aplauso poco audible – Te mereces crédito por ello.

Manigoldo se levanto de su asiento palpando sus manos en la mesa creando una cercanía entre ellos peligrosamente amenazadora.

–Debes recompensarme entonces –Musito.

–Yo no te envié a investigar – Respondió pacifico con una sonrisa torcida.

–Me molesta que todos te vean como si fueses una puta en exhibición.

–Bienvenido al club – Limpio un pequeño residuo olvidado en las comisuras de Manigoldo, dejando en el recorrido una afable caricia – ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Se acercó socarrón a los labios de Albafica. En la cercanía Albafica logro formar una oración:

– Espero que no vayas a hacer lo que creo que harás...

–Estas a tiempo de detenerme – Siseo casi en sus labios. Albafica antepuso su mano en el pecho de Manigoldo. Deteniendo sus intenciones. Manigoldo aunque por mucho que lo esperaba, dejo salir un suspiro.

–Supongo que no te gusto que nos besáramos.

Albafica alzo la vista y su rostro inexpresivo no respondió la oración. En cambio se levanto del taburete quedando ambos a la misma altura.

–Dejaremos esta plática para después.

Tomo su plato y se encamino a su camarote. Manigoldo no se sorprendió, tampoco se fue tras él. Se dejo caer en el taburete y prosiguió con la labor de comer. No tenía mucha hambre pero lo hizo por no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Por otro lado Albafica luchaba por controlar sus emociones. Como era habitual la sensación de arrepentimiento surgió dentro de sí, avivando unas punzadas de angustias más destacadas y fervientes.

_Ya...nos hemos besado anteriormente...No debería crear semejante influencia. Para el solo es un juego._

Su corazón latía a una velocidad inverosímil y sentía el ardor en sus mejillas. Aun su mente divagaba recordando todo lo ocurrido recientemente. Llego finalmente a su camarote y se apresuró en digerir su comida para irse a la cama sin antelaciones. Ya había tenido mucho por esos últimos días. La última imagen fugaz que cruzo por su mente fue la de aquel caballero de cáncer siendo abandonado como si fuera una basura.

_Mañana...me disculpare._

Intento consolarse a sí mismo con palabras paganas.

–**oOo–**

Esa noche el suave bamboleo del barco le permitió dormir la mitad de las horas requeridas para prolongar un buen descanso. La otra mitad estuvo insistentemente pensando en Manigoldo.

Cuando los rayos del sol invadieron la recamara con su luminosa resolana, no pudo abstenerse de abrir los ojos. Se extraño al verse abrigado por un cubrecama de doble porción, no recordaba haberse abrigado con él. Observo la lámpara de gas y esa fue apagada en vez de consumirse, sin mencionar que su plato de comida había desaparecido.

_Manigoldo…_

Al parecer había recibido una visita nocturna y no pudo percatarse.

_Que descuido._

Termino de levantarse sentándose en la cama con las piernas levemente flexionadas, se escuchó el chirrido de los alambres que habian bajo la cama al notar mover su cuerpo. Una pequeña hoja cayó a los pies del barril llamando su atención. Se agazapo estirando el brazo para recoger el papel. Era de color crema, de ella desprendía un ligero olor a cafeína. Al abrirla era el retozo de una página completa que había sido reducida gradualmente, había letras escritas sobre el con tinta china y un pulso poco ensayado. Empezó a leer cada letra inscrita en el retazo:

_Te daré la distancia que me pidas. Yo siempre estaré detrás de ti, esperando a que voltees hacia mí, porque mi atención solo tiene tu dirección._

_Manigoldo._

Albafica estuvo releyendo las mismas líneas un par de veces más, corroborando cada letra escrita. Un dilema lo ahogo. Inspiro hondo, el aire cargado de sal pareció marearlo.

_¿Quiero realmente eso?_

Sintió un repentino cansancio mental, y recostó su cabeza en la almohada alzando la carta que quizás era una despedida. No sabía que una persona tan insistente e insoportable como el pudiera darse por vencido. Debía aceptar esa oferta si quería salvar a Manigoldo de él mismo, aunque el dolor irrefutable que sentiría le devastaría quizás un tiempo. Estaba empezando a desarrollar una atracción hacia Manigoldo y eso no estaba permitido para él.

Dejo caer la carta contra su pecho sintiendo la pesadez de su propio corazón, el cual empezó a tomar un ritmo acelerado que estaba empezando de a poco a robarle el aire, olvidando el ritmo constante y pasivo. Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo para reclinarse al método contraproducente para él, era lo mejor para Manigoldo.

Su pecho empezó un vaivén rápido cuando sus ojos no soportaron retener por más tiempo las lágrimas. Por sus mejillas descendieron esas diminutas gotas de cristal hasta que fueron absorbidas por la esponjosidad de la almohada. La frustración empezó a crecer cerrando el puño contra su pecho convirtiendo el papel en una pequeña bola arrugada, mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de total desacuerdo consigo mismo. Debía prescindir de sus propios deseos, así era que tenía que ser.

Unos toqueteos en la puerta volvieron a arrastrarlo a la realidad.

–¿Señor Albafica? – la misma voz chillona e irritante se escucho a través de la madera, no estaba de buen humor y lo menos que deseaba era tener con lidiar con esas niñas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió cortante, breve, preciso.

–V–vera, tenemos un pormenor – Intento mantener la calma, el tono agrio que había llegado a sus oídos le provoco un miedo distante.

–Se mas explicita.

–Seré breve, debido a las lluvias mi padre dice que es mejor que aguardemos a mar abierto hasta que las aguas de mar adriático se calmen para retomar el rumbo. Lo cual conllevara un atraso a su viaje quizás un día más.

–Ya veo, está bien – A pesar de que ella fuera inocente de su rabia, no podía contenerla – Gracias.

–De nada…Señor ¿Bajara a comer?

Pensó en negar la invitación y volver a la aislación rotunda la cual estaba destinado, pero luego de pensarlo unos instantes termino accediendo. Después ir al comedor y buscar con la mirada a su compañero de armas y no encontrarlo, término desayunando a solas como siempre en una de las mesas.

Rondo el barco después de desayunar, divago los interiores, la sala de maquinas, intercambio unas palabras de la situación actual con el capitán, recorrió los pasillos distrayendo su mente de la realidad que le aguardaba con una reverencia en toda la puerta. El tiempo transcurrió a una velocidad impresionante, encontró una biblioteca en una de los camarotes del barco, se adentro con intriga. Era pequeña, habían 4 estantes llenas de libros, vislumbro los volúmenes apilados en orden numérico, tomo unos cuantos y leyó por encima los temas. Encontró un libro de botánica de como revertir los efectos de un veneno en base a uno más fuerte, había leído eso en diferentes criterios y enfoques. Pero nunca estaba demás coadyuvar su propio conocimiento en beneficio a otros.

Las horas transcurrieron como segundos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban a la exposición del atardecer, donde se observa en el cielo la pelea entre la luz y la oscuridad tiñéndolo de un naranja suave con tonos grises en tonalidades bajas y altas. No había visto en todo el día a Manigoldo, y de una forma u otra le resulto extraño. Quizás a eso se refería con _distancia._

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y uno de los marines que abordaban el barco se dirigió a él con una postura formal con una reverencia, tenía un gorro de plato, pero sin visera, se lo extrajo y lo coloco en su pecho.

–Señor Albafica, solicito permiso para hablar con usted.

Albafica observo sobre su hombro a la imagen que había detrás, se giró en la silla noventa grados con las piernas cruzadas y su brazo recargado en la parte superior del espaldar.

–Concedido.

–¡Sí! – Se irguió y con pasos firmes se postro frente a el – Vengo a notificarle que a primeras horas de la mañana arrimaremos nuevamente. Y si mis cálculos no fallan a horas del mediodía ustedes desembarcaran en Venecia.

–Oh.

–Otra cosa, señor – Añadió el subordinado – Una de las hijas del capitán me envió a decirle que su compañero no ha salido de su camarote en todo el día.

– ¿Qué? – Albafica hizo leve arqueo en las cejas.

–Sí señor, y no ha respondido al llamado en ningún momento. Y las comidas que se le han dejado en la puerta no han sido tocadas salvo de los mismos insectos.

Albafica cerró la mano entorno a su puño.

– ¿Es todo?

– ¡Sí! – afirmo el subordinado.

–Puedes retirarte – Respondió volviendo a su libro. El subordinado se levanto e hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de respeto, giro en su talones para dar marcha a su retiro – Por cierto, gran trabajo.

–Gracias señor – Sonrió el subordinado.

–**oOo–**

Camino con zancadas fuertes y furiosas. Ese Manigoldo iba a tener una cita con su puño, era un comportamiento infantil si solo quería llamar su atención. Subió las escaleras con la ira de Poseidón en sus venas, los subordinados y marines se arrinconaban o se alejaban al ver esa aura asesina que desprendía. El camarote de Manigoldo quedaba en paralela a la de él, fue fácil de reconocerla al ver a una de las hijas del capitán intentando en vano que Manigoldo abriera la puerta.

–Señor Albafica…– Hablo la chica que había escoltado en sus inicios a Manigoldo.

–Permíteme – La chica retrocedió. En segundos más tardes Albafica asesto una patada a la puerta que se abrió con un fuerte estrepito destruyendo el cerrojo. Se giró hacia la chica con una sonrisa que no suele utilizar solo en casos explícitamente necesarios, _como ese_ – Yo me hare cargo de los gastos de la puerta y de mi compañero. Puedes retirarte. Avisa al capitán que puede venir a repararla en cuanto guste.

–S…si…señor – La pobre chica retrocedió otros pasos asustada. Qué manera tan descabellada de entrar, pero eficiente. Observo como la hilera de hebras celestes perderse en la oscuridad que emergía de la habitación y finalmente perderse detrás de la puerta que fue cerrada a medias.

Una vez adentro su visión se acostumbró rápido a la penumbra del camarote, no era diferente al de él. Observo la cama apoyada por la cabecera a la pared y en vez de estar recostada a la pared como la de él, esa estaba en todo el medio. Observo como una persona estaba mullida en las sabanas. Apretó los puños y se zumbo a la cama sin contemplaciones. Su rodilla se hundió en el colchón y su otro pie siguió firme en la fiable y desgastada madera. Toco el hombro de Manigoldo y lo zarandeo sin piedad.

–Manigoldo – Espeto. Manigoldo parecía dormido.

Pasaron unos segundos donde Manigoldo logro pisar tierra. Despertó somnoliento, con los ojos desorbitados.

– ¿Alba…–chan? – Artículo en un silencio pronunciado. Si no hubiese estado alejado unos centímetros más, no lo fuera escuchado.

Albafica se percató del rostro demacrado que presentaba Manigoldo. Unas ojeras ligeramente superpuestas maquillaron su rostro.

–Si – Afirmo el santo de Piscis – Levántate y vamos a bajar para que comas algo. Es insólito que tomes esa actitud después del pobre intento de despedida que me enviaste. Tienes un talento impresionante para hacerme perder los escrúpulos. Vamos, levántate.

Manigoldo no comprendió en su totalidad las palabras de su compañero, se removió con una lentitud y con dificultad se irguió quedando con los pies extendido sobre la colcha.

–Lo que digas, Alba–chan… – Alcanzo a decir en su delirio. Albafica dio espacio para que Manigoldo se pusiera en pies. El santo de Cáncer llevo sus pies fuera de la cama logrando alcanzar el piso, poso sus codos en sus rodillas e intento recuperar el aire faltante – Espera…

Estaba jadeando en términos excesivos y Albafica pudo notar que estaba sudando más de lo que debería, se podría decir que hasta estaba temblando. Albafica se acercó y se hinco sobre sus pies, quedando de rodillas frente a él.

– ¿Qué tienes? – Ahora su tono tenía otro enfoque retrospectivo. Dio indicios de preocupación.

–No me siento bien– Dejo salir otro suspiro agobiante. Tenía la mirada perdida en la absoluta nada que había bajo sus pies.

Albafica llevo unos de sus mechones inoportunos detrás de su oreja.

–Espera, ¿Te sientes tan mal así?

Manigoldo asintió jadeando. Albafica acuno sus manos el rostro deteriorado por las evidencias manifestadas. Se sorprendió al notar la alta temperatura corporal.

–Tienes…fiebre – Albafica palideció. ¿Sería por los besos anteriores? ¿Habría tenido contacto con su sangre sin percatarse? ¿Ese era el resultado de estar tan cerca de él? Empezó a alejarse casi con ganas de llorar, de esa misma forma, de ese modo, murió su maestro. Esos fueron los primeros síntomas.

Cuando empezó a alejarse tembloroso, Manigoldo lo tomo de la muñeca jalando su cuerpo en pos al del. Albafica fue arrastrado a los brazos de Manigoldo, quien le abrazo con una tenacidad implacable.

–No es tu culpa…– Dijo en un aliento perdido en las últimas letras. Llevo su mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Albafica recostándolo contra su pecho – No lo es…no empieces a llenarte la cabeza de esa basura…

Albafica tuvo un impulso de llorar, pero se abstuvo de manera procedente. Solo hizo lo que le dicto su instinto, corresponder el abrazo de Manigoldo, llevando sus manos a la espalda húmeda por el sudor.

–Si no lo es… ¿Entonces qué es? – Su voz entrecortada, evidencio sus ansias de llorar. Manigoldo intensifico el agarre.

–Un resfriado – Sentencio. Albafica se alejó cauteloso, con recelo, poniendo en duda que eso fuera cierto. Quedaron cara a cara. Manigoldo acaricio su mejilla, su mano estaba fría y lo pudo notar aun cuando no había contacto.

– ¿Seguro? – Pregunto casi en suplica. Poso sus manos en los hombros de Manigoldo quien llevaba una camisa manga larga cerrada, sin botones de cuello circular y estrecho.

–Si…– Acaricio el pómulo de Albafica, rozando el lunar que había bajo su ojo derecho – No te preocupes, mi amor…

Bajo sus manos a su cuello para impulsarlo nuevamente a otra proximidad entre ellos.

– ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe…? – Manigoldo no permitió tener tanta lejanía entre sus labios, se fue acercando con suspicacia y ternura. Ya casi sobre los labios de Albafica, este alcanzo a decir: – Si estas ardiendo en fiebre…

–Detalles menores…

Fue lo último que logro pronunciar antes de sentir los húmedos y calurosos labios de Manigoldo. Correspondió por deseo, Manigoldo había acunado su rostro con ambas manos, dándole la libertad de profundizar el contacto y llevar el ritmo que el quisiera. Como era de esperarse, se besaron con lentitud, sintiendo con total precisión la lengua ajena escabullirse en su cavidad. Aquel santo que podía calentarle el cerebro en cólera y bajarle la presión sanguínea en tan solo instantes, se besaron ansiando devorar la delicada piel que rodeaba sus comisuras. Manigoldo descendió hasta las caderas de Piscis incitándolo a ponerse en pie atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. La espalda de Manigoldo empezó a caer bajo peso de Albafica, si devorar los labios del santo del piscis era un acto de canibalismo, sin duda, lo practicaría diariamente si estuviera bajo su potestad. Se alejaron con lentitud, percibiendo el aroma y el vapor que desprendía.

–Ya te di demasiadas libertades sobre mí. Este, será nuestro último beso – Albafica intentaba alejarse posando las manos sobre el pecho de Manigoldo – No…no puedo arriesgar tu vida solo por un capricho, Manigoldo…

–Por favor, no…– Siseo sobre sus labios – No te vayas…– Se giro con fuerza arrastrando el cuerpo de Albafica a la cama ahogándolo bajo su propio peso. Albafica se quedo en blanco al rotar posiciones – No es capricho, es darte el maldito lujo de conocer el calor que puede transmitir otra persona.

Albafica evito el contacto visual directo, ladeando la cabeza en dirección contraria.

–Eso para mí está prohibido, pensé que contigo…sería diferente – Dejo salir una sonrisa amargada – O eso quería creer. Soy un ingenuo al creerlo.

–Creer… ¿No es lo hacemos nosotros los santos, Alba? – Acaricio el pómulo de Piscis con el pulgar, rozando con tacto y suavidad en sus palabras – ¿No puedes creer en tus camaradas?

Albafica mostro una mirada destrozada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su garganta empezó a perder el hilo de su voz.

–Quiero creer…– Dijo en sollozo. Sus manos se alzaron al rostro de Manigoldo, acariciando las mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre – Pero tengo miedo de elegir el camino que no me fue destinado y…ustedes tengan que pagar el precio con sus vidas.

Manigoldo sonrió con ternura.

–Te entrego mi vida, Alba. Porque aunque elijas el camino de la soledad te perseguiré como la peste y te jodere la vida por el resto de nuestros días – Dejo escapar una risilla.

–No sabes lo que dices, por favor, se racional. Deja a esta rosa cargar con su cruz – Las lágrimas salían sin el poder impedirlo, con el dorso de la mano cubrió sus ojos. Su orgullo ya estaba devastado, no quería hundirlo más.

–Eres tan dulce que lloras por no querer alejarte. Nunca más estarás solo, Alba – Dijo con delicadeza.

–No te mereces vivir con el veneno.

–No te mereces vivir con la soledad– Respondió. Hubo un pequeño silencio donde las respiraciones eran lo que avivaban la siguiente oración – Alba, mírame.

Albafica aun con los ojos cubiertos con su mano negó con la cabeza a la petición.

–Mírame – Esbozo una sonrisa sosteniendo el dorso de Piscis. Este cedió a la pequeña fuerza ejercida en su muñeca liberando sus parpados. Sus ojos color cobalto volvieron a toparse con los de Manigoldo.

– ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado? – Reprocho Albafica con toques de resignación – ¿Qué debería hacer para patearte de mi espacio?

–Ponerte maquillaje – Bromeo descendiendo al cuello para dejar un beso suave. Albafica intento mantener la compostura. Enarco una ceja incrédulo.

–Sabes que nunca haría eso.

–Por eso mismo – Manigoldo rio, y como lo hizo la ultima vez casualmente en la misma posición beso la palma de Albafica. Albafica no pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa había recordado el suceso en la colina – Es la segunda vez que estamos en esta posición ¿no te gusta? Yo disfruto estar entre tus piernas.

Albafica se sonrojo. Con las manos empujo el pecho de Manigoldo hacia atrás y se removió con rapidez de la cama. Manigoldo sin fuerzas no logro eludir el empujón y se giró en la cama.

–Últimamente me has empujado mucho, Alba–chan – Rio con esfuerzo. Albafica recordó la fiebre, toco el hombro de Manigoldo haciéndole girar en su dirección.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Como la mierda, aplastada – Sonrió con suavidad.

–Llamare al doctor del barco – Emprendiendo su ruta, Manigoldo le tomó del brazo.

–Quédate…

–Pero necesitas un doct—

– ¡Al diablo con el doctor! – Exclamo con un puchero exagerado. Albafica suspiro con desgano, ese cáncer, sí que sabía cómo hacerle ceder. Se quitó las zapatillas acostándose a su lado, abrigando ambos cuerpos con la esponjosa sabana.

Una brisa azoto con la ventana cerrada provocando que el seguro no soportara la intromisión haciendo que las pequeñas puertas se abrieran en par. Otra ráfaga se adentro en el camarote perfumando el espacio con su frescura. Se escucho el rugir del cielo y una luz tenue alumbro la penumbra. Albafica abrigo el cuerpo tembloroso de Manigoldo con sus brazos, un tierno beso en la frente de Cáncer le hizo cerrar los ojos.

–Recupérate.

–Alba–chan…

–Ya, duérmete.

* * *

><p>Esa noche fue una velada inolvidable por no mencionar lo que vino después…<p>

¡Nuestra primera noche!

Que fiebre más molesta y conveniente, aunque había cedido ante tus caricias. O al menos para mí, porque aunque sea vaga recuerdo haber sentido una humedad en mi frente. También recuerdo haber oído susurros como "Idiota" o "No tienes remedio"

Llegue al pasillo que daba vía a las doce casas, quería recostarme un poco. Aun tu perdida me tiene conmocionado e intento superarla por métodos pocos ortodoxos. Recordándote por ejemplo. Me rio ante mi pensamiento, tú fuiste un tsundere y yo un masoquista. Que combinación ¿no crees?

A punto de subir los escalones de Aries, sentí una presencia hostil. La había empezado a sentir desde que regrese al santuario, podía percibir como unos ojos me sigilaban desde las sombras. Gire levemente mi rostro junto con mi torso ante la inminente presencia.

–Sal de una maldita vez, Géminis me hastía tu jodida presencia pisándome los cojones – Hable a la nada.

–Oh, así que pudiste sentir mi presencia, estoy perdiendo facultades – Un aullido salió de las sombras, mostrando la identidad del santo de Géminis, Defteros.

Chasquee la lengua al ojear finalmente al negro del volcán.

– ¿Qué tal el bronceado? ¿Permanente? – Pregunte sarcástico.

– ¿Qué tal el despecho? ¿Permanente? – Contraataco en el blanco. Sonreí con mordacidad y me gire finalmente.

– ¿Qué pasa bestia? ¿Perdiste a tu princesa? – Pregunte con travesura – ¿A–s–m–i–t–a?

–Sí, así como tu perdiste a tu rosita – Respondió con la misma sonrisa irónica – ¿A–l–b–a–f–i–c–a?

– ¡A la mierda! ¡Me la suda esta discusión!– Grite dándole asunto final a esa pelea de pacotilla – Ambos tenemos el despecho dibujado en la cara – Hice una mueca dirigiéndome a Defteros – Me voy a reír para no llorar.

Defteros dejo salir una carcajada.

– ¡Oye maldito! ¡Te me adelantaste! – Exclame casi con tristeza. Defteros me miro y en su rostro se tallo la misma sonrisa. Un silencio sucumbió, estaba cansado del sonido de mis pensamientos así que retome el habla – ¿Y? ¿Para qué me espías?

–Quería decirte algo que me pareció conveniente, ya a estas alturas no importa que lo sepas – Respondió el santo. Urgió su mano bajo sus bolsillos y extrajo algo que no pude reconocer – Toma, un obsequio de re-confortación.

Eso me intrigo hasta los huevos ¿A estas alturas? ¿Obsequio?

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte si ocultar mi interés. Defteros asintió ligeramente y me extendió una página doblada a la mitad. Después de mirarlo de cerca me di cuenta que era un lienzo – ¿Un lienzo?

–Tómalo – Me dijo neutral. Tome en mis manos el papel o lienzo lo que sea. Lo mire unos segundos preguntándome que carajos habría en su interior. Lo abrí sin más preámbulos, lo primero que me tope fue un montón de grafito en la superficie. Al principio creí que era una broma y estaba a punto de arrojársela en la cara. Pero antes de hacerlo empecé a seguir las líneas que se unían unas con otras formando una figura. Para mí que soy poco creativo, tosco y de poca imaginación me costó darle forma, hasta que finalmente los trazos que se pintaban en la hoja tomaron forma ante mí. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y por instinto mordí mi labio inferior. Mi primer impulso fue tomar en mis manos el cuello de Defteros, lo impacte contra la pared que sorprendentemente respondió dejando un sonido sordo. Estaba cabreado hasta las bolas, y ese maldito solo jugaba conmigo.

– ¡¿Por qué…?! – Pregunte cerrando el puño con fuerza en torno a su cuello – ¡¿Por qué?!

Defteros no reacciono ante mi reacción, solo me observo. Su mirada me hizo disminuir la fuerza que ejercía sobre su cuello.

– ¿Por qué llevas contigo un retrato de Albafica? – Volví a preguntar. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a espiar a mi pareja?

–Pregunta una cosa mejor, Manigoldo – Defteros bajo la vista a mi mano, donde entre mis dedos tenía el lienzo con el retrato de Albafica – Observa bien el retrato…

Solté el cuello del hijo de puta y volví a abrir el papel. Era Albafica sin duda, mi príncipe… Estaba sentado cruzado de piernas bajo una enredadera de rosas que hay en la parte trasera de su templo. Parecía distraído, observado algún lugar que no alcanzo a ver en el retrato. Defteros poso su dedo medio del lienzo provocando que yo alce la vista.

–No pareces notarlo así que te lo diré. Observa el regazo de Albafica.

Baje la vista de nuevo, y finalmente lo vi. En las piernas de Alba–chan parecía haber algo.

– ¿Un libro? – Pregunte escéptico.

–Un diario – corrigió – Alli podría estar plasmado sus últimas palabras dirigidas a ti.

_Continuara._

* * *

><p><span>Notas:<span> Me lei el gaiden de Geminis y joder esos niños me conmovieron. Así que decidí agregar a mi lindo Géminis en este recuento. En este cap iba a introducir "La primera noche" de nuestra parejilla, pero el cap se extendería sin duda. Así que lo dejare para el próximo cap con una mención y quizás un recuerdo pequeño de AsmitaxDeuteros. Defteros es un amor y como la aparición oficial de Manigoldo fue después de la muerte de Asmita y Aldebarán podemos mencionar los despechos 8D!

Me pareció una buena idea tomar también la versión de Albafica sobre su relación con Mani. Y… no voy a llorar joder ;w; Tambien decidi extender un poco mas esta historia, ya que nuestros bebis no tienen casi material (¡¿PORQUEMUNDOCRUEL?!) Asi que yo le dare mas material :3!

Agradecimientos a Vinnie por sonsacarme tanto a escribir sobre esta pareja *w*

¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	3. El diario de Albafica

**Nota:**Este capítulo será extenso, según el conteo de Word dio a las 10k+ palabras y tuve que dividirlo a la mitad, así que el otro cap lo subiré pronto quizás en cuatro o tres días. Estas dos partes llevaran de todo un poco, el lemon que prometí (viene para el siguiente cap) _No me maten PLEASE_, les prometo como compensación un lemon bien dado ewe/ es que era muy largo. En este cap habrá un recuerdo de Asmita x Defteros, lo que ocultaba el diario de Albafica y en la próxima parte habrá la introducción a la etapa final de esta historia.

**Advertencia**: Romance dramático, e intercambio de Monólogos. Habrá un recuerdo dentro de otro recuerdo, así que lean con cuidado para que no se pierdan. Lemon (próximamente)

**Parejas:** Albafica x Manigoldo, Asmita x Defteros.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

El diario de Albafica.

**I**

– ¿Un diario? – Pregunte con incredulidad, arqueando las cejas ligeramente.

–Si, es un libro o cuaderno donde una persona en este caso Albafica, escribe día a día sus vivencias o pensamientos – Respondió Defteros.

– ¡Ya se lo que significa! – Bufe al instante, estaba empezando a exasperarme. Cosa que no era muy difícil a estas alturas.

– ¿Entonces? – Defteros se veía confundido.

Estaba confundido al ver el retrato de Alba, estaba tan bien dibujado. Sus rasgos, incluso la pequeña curva en sus labios estaban tan bien definida.

–No entiendo muchas cosas – Dije despues de que mi mente recordara que tengo a un hombre en frente. Estaba realmente ahogado en mis propias dudas. Así que las organice por orden de prioridad. Gire mi cuello tenuemente para desalojar la pequeña torticolis que sentí por estar tanto tiempo cabizbajo – Para empezar, ¿Cómo tienes un retrato de Albafica?

Defteros se recargo en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

–Es una larga historia, ¿Quieres oírla?

–Si estoy preguntando es por algo – Respondí imitando su acto contra la pared.

Géminis hizo un gesto de aprobación, y observo las escalinatas que se alzaban a nuestras espaldas.

–Fue transitorio, pero lo sentí más que en una eternidad.

_Supongo que se refiere a su relación con Asmita_ – pensé.

–**oOo–**

Después de tener una larga platica con su hermano mayor sobre las rigurosas e inflexibles reglas de no permitir que _un_ alguien conociera su existencia, empezó a descender las escalinatas del santuario siendo guiado por la penumbra. Ni siquiera su mera sombra era detectada. Se dispuso a ir al coliseo a esas horas de la noche para entrenar con tozudez para luego, irse del santuario. Para así un día, poder ser de utilidad para su hermano mayor.

Llegando a Tauro sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir a despedirse del Santo que lo abrigo con sus palabras y aceptación. Sería injusto irse sin avisarle. Pero antes de retroceder se vio acorralado por dos preguntas que renacieron en su interior.

¿Desobedecer a su hermano? ó ¿Despedirse de la única persona que lo ha aceptado?

Un dilema profundo, una lucha mental. Él no debía dudar ante las órdenes de su hermano, ya que él no gozaba de la libertad de poder elegir sus propias decisiones. Pero…

_Él me ha enseñado a ser independiente en ciertos aspectos. Mi hermano no puede influir en mis pensamientos._

Dio retorno a sus pasos por los pasajes escondrijos del santuario en dirección a Virgo. Se escabullo por la mejor entrada que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos: La ventana. Dio unos pasos sigilosos donde ni la baldosa supo si sostenía el peso de una persona o un fantasma.

La luz tenue del templo no diviso su presencia, llego a un pasillo donde se abría paso a un pequeño salón que solía ser usado para meditar por parte de Asmita. Avanzo un poco más y vislumbro una persona tirada en el piso. Al reconocerla finalmente corrió a su lado.

– ¡Asmita! – Grito llegando a lado del Santo de Virgo. Estaba inconsciente con las piernas ligeramente cruzadas. Lo que llevo a deducir a Defteros que nuevamente se sumergió en su meditación olvidándose de su propio cuerpo.

Con sutileza paso una mano bajo la nuca y la otra bajo las caderas de Virgo elevando su cuerpo con ingeniosidad, recostándolo sobre su hombro con mayor cuidado de no despertarlo. Observo su rostro carecía de alguna expresión, removió uno de los mechones rubios acariciando su suave piel. Noto que respiraba, eso dejo una huella de alivio en su cuerpo. Termino de elevarlo del suelo para encaminarse a los aposentos de Asmita.

Después de quitarle la armadura e intercambiársela por una túnica de color blanco con un manto en la parte superior de color rojo, lo dejo descansar sobre su cama. Lo abrigo con las sabanas, después de intentar hidratarlo con un poco de agua humedeciendo sus labios con una esponja. Salió del templo de Virgo con una meta trazada en su mente, solo tardaría unos minutos y regresaría a lado de Asmita.

El tiempo se deslizo con lentitud después de lograr su objetivo, se adentró nuevamente en los aposentos de Virgo con una pequeña bandeja en su mano. La vela aún no se consumía y Asmita seguía dormido, su rostro estaba mostrando un mejor cariz. Coloco la bandeja de comida que había preparado para él, era sencilla pero serviría para recargar las energías del santo de Virgo. Una pequeña porción de arroz con un trozo de pan junto a un tazo de sopa con un vaso de jugo de manzana serían suficientes para recobrar la energía perdida en el cuerpo de Asmita.

– ¿Defteros? – Una voz lo saco de su ensoñación dándole un respingo inmediato.

– ¿Asmita? – Dijo Defteros acercándose a la cama arrodillándose a su lado – ¿Cómo te encuentras? No deberías sobre esforzarte de esa manera.

– ¿Ahora me sermoneas? – Pregunto Asmita con un ápice de indignación.

– ¿No eres tú el que a cada rato lo hace? – Dijo en un tono sutil – El que a cada rato dice en diferentes teorías y en diferentes formas de cómo cuidar el cuerpo. Tú no pareces aplicar ninguna de esas teorías.

–Oh, ¿entonces si me estabas escuchando? – Asmita se irguió con ayuda de los codos quedando ligeramente sentado.

–Siempre te escucho – Dijo Defteros entrecerrando los ojos ocultando su vergüenza al relevar ese secreto.

Asmita hizo una pequeña curvatura de labios, se giró con cuidado en la cama y estiro su mano lívida para alcanzar el rostro de Defteros, al rozar la piel y toparse con el metal curtido provoco que sintiera nuevamente la sensación de un puntapié en el hígado.

–Quítate esa mascara – Ordeno con cierta molestia. Sus dedos se encaminaron para la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Defteros buscando el seguro de la correa que se escondía en la melena azuleja – Sabes que no me gusta que la tengas en mi presencia.

Defteros no dio pie a la discusión, sabía que Asmita detestaba esa mascara y por su seguridad y la de él, era mejor quitársela.

–Disculpa – Ayudo a Asmita a desabrochar la correa. La máscara libero la atadura en su frente haciendo que el bozal cayera en las manos de Defteros. Asmita para cerciorarse de que se la había quitado le acaricio la mejilla descendiendo a los labios. Defteros tomo la delicada mano de Asmita y lo uso de guía para dar dirección a sus labios. Asmita respondió con lentitud, aun se encontraba débil y sus labios estaban agrietados mostrando la evidencia de como su cuerpo gritaba por alguna fuente de energía para que pudiera operar adecamente. Defteros por obviedad se percató de ello, recordando que Asmita no había comido y se dispuso a posponer ese pequeño amorío para después – Te traje un poco de comida.

– ¿Si? – Dijo Asmita alzando un poco las cejas curveando también la fina línea de sus labios. Defteros asintió levantándose del piso y se encamino en busca de la bandeja. Regreso de la misma forma y la coloco en la cama a un lado de Virgo. Asmita sonrió después de un breve momento – Huele bien.

Defteros sintió un gran alivio en su cuerpo.

–También te quite la armadura – Añadió señalando la tela que caía por el hombro de Asmita – Aunque creo que te la puse al revés, no supe que hacer con esos tirantes.

Asmita no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Llevo su mano a los tirantes colgantes y se los llevó al otro hombro cerrando la túnica con un broche dorado que estaba sobre su hombro derecho.

–Lo hiciste bien – Con sus dedos tomo el mentón de Defteros acercándolo para besarle nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de profundidad reanimando el sentimiento sutil y compartido entre ellos – Gracias.

Defteros se sonrojo e intento responder, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta soltando puros titubeos que hicieron reír un poco más a Asmita.

–Ahora…–Tomo la bandeja y la coloco en su regazo empezando a tomar los cubiertos y proseguir su oración: – ¿Qué tienes?

– ¿Ah?– Defteros empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones desconcertado.

–Sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada. Te siento muy pensativo, casi distraído ¿Qué pasa? – Ataco Asmita con sus preguntas.

–Bueno…– Defteros agacho la cabeza pensando un poco antes de hablar, dejo una pequeña coma alargarse antes de reír por debajo – No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿verdad?

Asmita dio un bocado dejando la pregunta al aire, que sería respondida con el silencio de lo obvio.

–Veras… – se cruzó de piernas y empezó a masajear su cabello – Hoy tuve una polémica con mi hermano, tuve casi contacto directo con un Santo y Aspros se dio cuenta. Quiere que por mi seguridad y la de todos me vaya a la isla de Kanon.

Asmita mostro interés en la oración, subrayando ciertas palabras.

– ¿Cuál Santo?

–Albafica de Piscis – Contesto Defteros con recelo. Pero no hubo reacción en Asmita, así que prosiguió: – Pero no es de importancia.

–Si te tiene pensativo es porque la tiene – Sonrió después de un silencio estrecho. Su tono era despreocupado casi indulgente – ¿Qué paso exactamente?

–No es que me haya visto o algo parecido.

– ¿Podrías dejar el rodeo, Defteros? – Termino de comer su comida, haciendo que Defteros se levantara nuevamente y fuera en busca del jugo. Se lo tendió con cuidado rozando las manos de Asmita. Las mantuvo encerradas con sus ásperas manos un instante.

–Creo que hay cosas que no están aclaradas – Finalizo con timidez.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te refieres a su relación con Manigoldo de Cáncer?

– ¿Tu…sabes acerca de su relación? – La respuesta de Virgo lo tomo desprevenido.

–No es que sea difícil deducir el modo en cómo se comportan cuando están juntos – Respondió Asmita volviéndose a recostar en la cama – Sin embargo hay algo que no me has aclarado, Defteros.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Defteros dejando que el pequeño silencio se extendiera para que Asmita culminara su incógnita.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Piscis en todo esto?

El gemelo empezó a divagar en su mente, la respuesta giraba en su cabeza pero no tenía las palabras concretas para formularla.

–Lo he estado observando por un tiempo y me parece que desea hacer algo que su boca no puede hacer.

–Ser más legible o sincero con respecto a su relación con Cáncer, ¿no? – Pregunto Asmita, que más que una pregunta era una afirmación escondida entre palabras.

Defteros asintió en murmullo ligero.

–Pero eso no es un asunto que tú debas interferir, Defteros.

–Lo sé, pero es injusto que se calle tanto cuando Cáncer grita todo lo que siente por él. Y se ve o hasta yo puedo notarlo que Albafica ama a Manigoldo.

Asmita se lo pensó un instante.

–Bueno, hagamos algo – Respiro hondo, como buscando las palabras correctas sin terminaciones complejas que Defteros no pudiera entender – Si Piscis no llega a ser sincero con sus sentimientos antes de que sea tarde... Tú puedes ser el puente, guía o llave para que Cáncer se entere por sí solo, y no tengas intervención directa, porque te vas a meter en problemas si lo haces personalmente. Cáncer es una persona obstinada e impulsiva en ciertos puntos. Sería bueno evitar contratiempos con él. Y no hablemos de Piscis que en un caso retrospectivo, es peor.

Defteros se sintió más ligero al confesarle todo a Asmita. Él siempre tenía algo sabio que decir, en cierta retorica se sentía inferior a él. Bajo la vista a sus magullados talones contando la mil y un veces que Asmita ha encontrado el borde del precipicio donde en lo más fondo de ella estaba la solución, ya quedaba en los razonamientos querer saltarla o abortar.

Virgo pudo percibir la aglomeración creada en el interior de Defteros, sonrió con suavidad y se corrió un poco en la cama. Dejando un espacio para que la otra persona entrara.

–Ven, acuéstate conmigo – Dijo con dulzor.

– ¡No puedo! Soy muy grande abarcare todo el espacio – Respondido con titubeos, quería claro está. Pero, él quería muchas cosas que se le estaban prohibidas. Esa, por ejemplo: Tener contacto humano con otro que no sea su hermano, si es que puede considerarse relativamente humano.

Asmita frunció el entrecejo. Su equilibrado y calmado cosmos; Que la mayoría de las veces lograba a placer crear un aura de total pasividad, un ambiente digno donde la belleza de la paz tomaba su mejor forma empezó a crear la transfiguración opuesta de sus dotes. Cuando Asmita se enojaba, en ese momento esos cosmos de paz podían alterar la tranquilidad del ambiente y convertirla en un área adyacente de total tortura mental. Donde hasta respirar era peligroso, por lo afligido que lograba transformarse.

–No me hagas repetirlo, Defteros de Géminis – Afirmo con ápice de dureza.

Defteros de alguna forma sintió una gota alegría derramarse en su interior. Ser llamado como un caballero era todo un sueño para él. Se levantó del suelo y dio regreso a sus pies a la ventana.

–Solo dame unos minutos, regresare en quince minutos – Dijo montando la rodilla en el marco de la ventana.

–Diez y llevo nueve. Si llego al cero y no estás aquí espero que seas consciente que iré a buscarte y no voy a ser condescendiente contigo – Respondido Asmita volviendo a tomar lugar en la cama individual – ¿Fui claro?

Asmita manifestando enojo era como ver una guerra entre demonios y ángeles.

–Si – Contesto, regresando al lecho de Virgo y dejar un beso en la frente de su guardián – Solo serán ocho minutos.

–**oOo–**

–Así que después de la muerte de Albafica regrese de la isla de Kanon para verificar si había logrado lo que me temía que no hiciera. Y al verte llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte de Piscis antes de ser sepultado…–Trago saliva humedeciendo su seca garganta, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Recordó de nuevo Virgo ya no estaba pisando tampoco Santuario, sintiéndose ligeramente pesado y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Inspiro entrecortado y continuo: – Notar el dolor de tu rostro y ahí pude verificar mi pequeño temor – Finalizo Defteros.

Manigoldo hizo un sonido gutural de asentimiento con cierta molesta.

– ¿Y cómo conseguiste el retrato? No sabía que eras dibujante – Dijo Manigoldo con ironía en la última oración.

–Después del entierro de Piscis, hable con Asmita quien me dio la autorización de tomar parte en el asunto. Fui a Francia cuya ciudad aun guarda en sus calles a un pintor descendiente de Da Vinci. Gracias a los poderes que se le otorgan a Géminis, me introduje en la mente del pintor revelando en los hilos de su mente: La imagen que había visto de Albafica aquella tarde. El tipo pareció emocionado y antes de irse al verdadero lienzo de pintura lo dibujo en papel quizás unas nueves veces hasta que logro plasmar todo tal cual yo lo había visto – Señalo con la mirada el papel que seguía en las manos de Manigoldo – En un descuido se lo robe y regrese a Grecia. Topándome con la noticia que Asmita había…

Sus palabras fueron estancadas en su garganta. Manigoldo conocía ese sentimiento, una pequeña curva se formó en sus labios. Una sonrisa sumergida en la tristeza.

–Estamos en Guerra, sino sobrevivieron es porque son débiles.

Defteros observo a Manigoldo, dándole retorno al sentimiento de irritación que había sentido.

– ¿De eso quieres convencerte? – Pregunto Defteros enarcando una ceja.

–Quiero convencerme de que es así, a que tener que chocar contra la puta pared que me grita que su muerte fue considerada _en vano _– Cerró la oración teniendo cambios de tristeza a frustración.

–La muerte de Piscis no fue en vano, Manigoldo. Evito que Minos de Griffon entrara al Santuario, sin mencionar que protegió con su vida el pueblo de Rodorio.

– ¡Lo sé! – Espeto, apretó los puños contra sus caderas – Lo sé.

Defteros guardo silencio. No había más nada que decir, tampoco es que fuese un maestro en hablar con las personas.

–Por cierto – Agrego Manigoldo alzando la vista en dirección a Defteros – ¿Cómo supiste del diario? ¿Lo viste escribiendo?

Defteros negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

–No me había dado cuenta hasta ver en el retrato – Se giró en dirección contraria de Manigoldo empezando a tomar su regreso a la salida del Santuario – Pero supuse, que a eso se refería Asmita cuando le mostré la imagen que tenía en mente. Ya que no sabía qué hacer para ayudarte. Así que ya está en tus manos decidir lo que harás, si buscar ese diario o no.

Manigoldo rio por debajo, colocando uno de sus dedos en el mentón.

– ¿Y qué hiciste en esos ocho minutos? – Pregunto retomando su tono cantarín y burlón. Defteros se preguntó unos instantes a que ocho minutos se refería Manigoldo, para luego tomar una cinta por un extremo y unir finalmente la idea con el otro extremo de la cinta.

–Ah, bueno – Sonrió con elegancia dándole la espalda totalmente a Manigoldo – Me había ido a bañar, esa noche Asmita durmió en mi pecho y quería al menos brindarle un aroma corporal decente.

–Ya veo –Dijo Manigoldo masajeando su cabeza - ¡Hey! ¡Defteros! – Llamo al santo de géminis antes de que se perdiera en lo largo del pasillo, girándose también dándole la espalda. Defteros respondió al llamado girando al cabeza noventa grados en dirección a Manigoldo – Gracias y supongo que también debería agradecerle a Virgo.

Defteros se sorprendió un poco. Iba a responder pero ya Manigoldo había desaparecido. Sonrió retomando su paso.

_La gratitud es un sentimiento pequeño, que puede transmitir un gran sentimiento de felicidad._

–Tenías razón, Asmita.

**II**

Con rapidez y experiencia por tanto tiempo de pasantía aplicando la misma ruta, llego al templo abandonado de Piscis. No había necesidad de pedir permiso o tan siquiera avisar, aunque él nunca lo hubiera hecho. Pero ese día, sintió el deseo de llamar y poder ser respondido por el guardián del templo.

Llego al salón principal topándose con el aroma floral purificado por Piscis, sonrió con desgano.

_Al final si lo purificaste por mí._

Ese aroma tan celestial le provocaba zarpazos de tristeza y una lista de miles de recuerdos en su interior.

Intento meterse en la mente de Albafica, para así poder adivinar donde podría haber colocado ese diario. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el lienzo intentando detallar las confecciones del pequeño libro. Estaba abierto por lo cual no se veía el diseño de la caratula, sin mencionar que el retrato estaba hecho a grafito negro por lo cual la idea del reconocimiento a base del color, estaba descartada.

–Si yo fuese Albafica... ¿Dónde pondría ese diario? – Enarco una ceja incrédulo, cruzando su mano izquierda en su estómago siendo de apoyo para el codo del brazo derecho, dando soporte para cubrir su boca con la palma de la mano, tratando de idear un plano consistente y lógico. La idea giro varias veces en su cabeza hasta llegar a sostenerla con firmeza – ¡Un lugar donde yo no pueda encontrarla!

_Tch, sigo estando en las mismas_ – pensó riendo para sí mismo.

Lo primero era buscar en la habitación de Albafica, era el primer punto donde las probabilidades eran obvias. Corrió por los pasillos, pasando las repetidas puertas simuladoras que habitaban en todos los templo. Llego a la final, donde una vez fue el refugio de su pareja. Tomo la aldaba como si quisiera tocarla para avisar a quien estaría dentro, rio con ironía.

_Nadie te va a responder, Manigoldo._

Abrió la puerta después de dudarlo un poco, no sabría que se toparía en las páginas de ese diario. ¿Sería bueno o malo? ¿Aclararía su duda o solo la avivaría? ¿Aliviaría el dolor de su pérdida o solo lo empeoraría?

–Bueno, no importa – Resoplo encogiéndose de hombros con su rostro sonriente – Ya a estas alturas, no hay nada que duela más que haberte perdido, Albafica.

La habitación aún tenía su inigualable olor, todo estaba tal cual él lo había dejado, intacto. Se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y dejar el paso de la luz para poder detallar con mejor claridad. Observo la cama, la cual estaba con ligeras arrugas por haber despedido a su guardián antes de llevarlo en un ataúd y finalmente darle descanso a sus restos. Tuvo el fuerte impulso de aventarse en la cama como siempre lo hacía cuando Albafica dormía.

Su meta siempre había sido llegar unos minutos antes del amanecer para ser el primero en desearle _Buenos días._

A principios fue echado con moretones en el rostro u otras heridas en alguna parte del cuerpo, aunque los resultados variaban: O eran contusiones leves o inflamaciones de algún tendón o musculo. Muchos se preguntaban en las reuniones matutinas cómo diablos se había hecho eso. Aldebarán era el que más insistía, y su insistencia alertaba al Patriarca quien más que un aprendiz lo veía como un hijo. Al final de la reunión era obligado a quedarse para contar la verdad detrás de sus moretones. Cuando confeso todo a ese viejo, solo término sonriendo diciendo que él lo hacía porque quería y que lo seguiría haciendo porque así le gustaba. Sage solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa diciéndole _"Es de un caballero, no rendirse"_

Esos fueron los primeros momentos, después, cuando el dolor de cabeza se vuelve rutina terminas acostumbrándote al mal. Y cuando no llega, ir a buscarlo. Albafica se acostumbró a las visitas matutinas de Manigoldo, y solía responder de la misma forma, no siempre cabe subrayar. Cuando finalmente su relación dio pie a algo firme entre ellos (Aunque para Manigoldo nunca fue un juego) Solían intercambiar besos de _Buenos días,_ o quizás una sesión entre las sabanas para afinar el despertar de un nuevo día.

_Es irónico que nuestros recuerdos felices ahora me pongan triste, Alba._

Empezó a rebuscar en uno de los armarios que había en la habitación, abrió los cajones, rebusco entre la ropa, debajo de la cama, sobre el armario, entre los libros medicinales ordenados en una pequeña biblioteca de quizás 1.50m olvidada junto al baño, rebusco en el baño, donde el aroma de Albafica se intensificaba. Observo el pequeño estanque en medio del baño, donde muchas veces disfruto el contacto de la dulce piel de Piscis. Un baño de rosas con toques de avena y miel, siempre era el reconforte que sentía cuando tenían una discusión o era el final de otro día en el santuario. Cuando su búsqueda termino en lo_ nada_. Regreso a la habitación refunfuñando por sus vanos esfuerzos dando un puntapié al armario enviándolo directo al piso.

_Ops…_

Levanto el armario, devolviéndolo a su posición inicial ordenando todo tal cual estaba. Noto que una de las porcelanas del piso se había roto, se maldijo a si mismo por eso. Albafica le daría un infarto que lo mataría por segunda vez si se enterara, era tan meticuloso con sus cosas.

Se arrodillo frente a la baldosa partida observando el daño, tendría que ir al pueblo a buscar una nueva para poder reemplazarla. Coloco los fragmentos rotos en la abertura que se había creado, término sentándose en el suelo cruzado de piernas.

–Mierda, Albafica no me dejara dormir si dejo esto así – Dijo alzando el fragmento de porcelana más grande.

Poso su mano sobre una baldosa intacta junto a la rota, midiendo el tamaño tanto altura como anchura para luego irla a comprar. Eso fue antes de percatarse que la baldosa que estaba tocando, estaba suelta, como si la hubiesen superpuesto.

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahí tengo la muestra! – Saco la baldosa completa y se levantó un tanto emocionado, ahora podía conseguir la muestra perfecta para el reemplazo – Bueno, más tarde continuo buscando.

Coloco la baldosa en unas de las mesas pequeña junto a la cama. Fue en dirección a la ventana para cerrarla pero antes de llegar a ella noto que en el otro orificio que había dejado la baldosa, había un cofre. Corrió de nuevo arrodillándose casi en el acto. No se había dado cuenta que había un pequeño escondrijo bajo la segunda baldosa, extrajo el cofre que había en su interior. Era de color caoba, tenía un tamaño moderado, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, casi al estilo medieval, tenía decoraciones metálicas en dorado opaco con algunos signos de oxidación, y finalmente una cerradura sin rastros del candado. Abrió la tapa con la emoción haciendo ebullición en su rostro, el interior del cofre era tal cual lo había imaginado.

_El mejor escondite para esconder un diario._

Había un sobre de color café con el sello de Piscis sellando la carta, el diario que había buscado, era pequeño y su textura era cuero, también había una rosa marchita y quien sabe porque un mechón de cabello color celeste. Le restó importancia al resto para tomar con prisa el diario y tumbarse en la cama para poder leerlo. Si es que había algo escrito entre sus páginas.

Su cabeza toco la almohada sintiendo la suavidad de la tela. Alzo el diario leyendo las pequeñas letras en uno de los bordes.

_Albafica de Piscis._

Sintió impaciencia, pero de alguna forma sentía también miedo, saber lo que pensaba Albafica sin su consentimiento le hacía sentir una mierda. Pero el necesitaba saberlo. Abrió la caratula topándose con páginas de papel desgastado. Ojeo unas cuantas hijas la cual estaban en blanco hasta por fin dio con una que tenía en su superficie una escritura. Era una caligrafía intacta, definida y refinada. Leyó la primera línea que estaba firmada en letra cursiva: "Albafica".

Solo leer su nombre eran signos de que su calma y agitación iban a mezclarse en una lucha para ver quien mantenía el rol de regir que emoción iba a hacer uso de sus facultades. Prosiguió leyendo con sumo detenimiento, no quería perderse ni siquiera en un punto y aparte.

_Es difícil para mí manifestar lo que siento a través de un simple papel, pero, si mi voz calla, que mis manos hablen. _

El segundo párrafo era el baúl abierto donde los confinados pensamientos de Albafica se escondían. Podía sentir el esfuerzo plasmado en las palabras, era como si esas palabras brotaran señales de esperanza pero luego venia el puñetazo que le hacía falta para pisar tierra. Lo asaltaba la inquietud, pero a la vez supo que lo que buscaba podría estar entre ese diario.

Solo quería saber, si Albafica disfruto el tiempo a su lado.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y reunió las fuerzas para seguir leyendo. Ya que una vez que empezara ya no habría vuelta atrás.

"_Albafica"_

_Desde el día de mi nacimiento hasta el momento __funesto __en que mi maestro me consiguió en ese campo de rosas, supe que mi destino siempre estuvo atado a la rosas. No sabía porque me toco caminar en ese sendero tan estrecho, tan empinado y tan solitario, pero de algo estaba seguro, tenía que recorrerlo._

_Crecí con la compañía de mis rosas y de mi maestro quien me instruyo en el camino de la verdad, el camino del orgullo, el camino hasta el sendero solitario que guía al Santo de Piscis. Concluí con los lazos rojos de Piscis con mi sangre tomando la decisión de vivir junto a mi maestro: la misma existencia exiliada, la misma existencia resguardada en el jardín rojo._

_Después de haber sellado mi destino con la aceptación de la sangre envenenada, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Mis verdaderos motivos siempre estuvieron de lado de mi maestro, quería aliviar su soledad con mi presencia, quería ser de apoyo para él. Sin saber, que eso le costaría la vida. _

_A estas alturas su muerte me es difícil de superar, porque él fue la persona que me ayudo a ser quien soy ahora. Yo siempre tuve un afecto incondicional a mi maestro y mi lealtad hacia a él siempre fue __imprescindible. Pensaba que no necesitaba a nadie más, si él estaba a mi lado, pero por crudas razones del ciclo al que llamamos vida, me di cuenta que de que __**no.**__ Su muerte fue el primer paso para mi trastorno y vía al vacío del confinamiento. Aprendí a vivir con la soledad, pero nunca me acostumbre a ella. Siempre me pareció una existencia tan demencial como mis propios delirios al no terminar de aceptar el veneno en mi cuerpo._

_Mis primeros días en el santuario fueron terribles, ya que por mi aspecto, todos querían ver conmigo, ya sea para hablarme o tener algún tipo de contacto físico. Cosa que hasta donde me concierne siempre me molesto. Nunca tolere ser llamado __**hermoso, **__nunca tolere ser catalogado como reliquia humana, donde la belleza se resguardaba en cada uno de mis rasgos. Nunca pedí ser así, nunca pedí tener ese tipo de atención, solo quería seguir el camino inconcluso de Lugonis, el camino que yo mismo le di el fin. No quería socializar con nadie por temor a lastimarlos, después de esa muerte mi mundo se volvió en una paranoia fatal. Mi propia guillotina._

_Sabía que tomaba medidas extremas, quizás poco ortodoxas, pero mi miedo llevaba más peso que mi razonamiento. Tuve repetidas misiones donde por obligación y estética tuve que entablar conversaciones y contacto con algo que no eran precisamente mis pensamientos. Con el tiempo supe acostumbrarme, y pude crear lazos sin tener contacto físico. Ya sea con el pequeño Pekco, que suele escribirme con frecuencia._

_Cuando finalmente llego la presentación de todos los caballeros de oro, sentí un pequeño rio de emociones que traía consigo el miedo, emoción, alivio y toda clase de emoción contradictoria. Sentí un vacío en el fondo de mi corazón, la razón era simple yo sabía que por mucho que podría llevarme bien con alguien o ensamblar una amistad, eso sería imposible para mí. Un sueño que no se podría cumplir. __No me iba a permitirme soñar con volver a ser quien era, pero por unos momentos al conocer a todos los caballeros y ver estrecharse la mano, lo desee. _

_Procure mantener la compostura, al presentarme con una pequeña reverencia sin tener contacto. Todo salió bien desde Degel de Acuario quien formalmente se dirigió a mí dándome una cálida bienvenida con palabras destacadas en el diccionario por la Rectitud y Discreción. También fue de la misma forma Sísifo de Sagitario y El Cid de Capricornio quien con su rostro inexpresivo y en tono bastante olvidado me dijo __**Es un placer**__. Aunque sabía que para muchos, ese placer era lo que menos sentían. Me presente de igual manera con la __ufana__idea de que había sido descortés al no estrechar nuestras manos, Asmita de Virgo tuvo un comportamiento con__ languidez y aristocracia, gracias a eso me sentí un poco más en confianza. Ya que si dábamos unas tres vueltas al asunto a casi nadie le importaba saber quiénes éramos, o al menos darse el lujo de preguntarse porque no estrechamos las manos._

_Solo seguíamos órdenes y un regido protocolo seguido por siglos. Pase todo el día en el infierno burocrático de la sala del Patriarca, el tiempo transcurrió en forma lenta sinceramente quería irme de allí. Hubieron caballeros con personalidades exageradas y extrovertidas siendo catalogados como el centro de atención de esa reunión. Ya sea como Kardia de Escorpio, quien en una fracción de segundos me obligo a darle la mano haciendo caso omiso a mis quejas. Aldebarán de Tauro, otro caballero que me dio una palmadita en el hombro que la considere casi un manotazo por la robusta fuerza que llevaba en cada dedo. Aspros de Géminis llevaba una actitud arrogante y superior como si fuese el único ser que podría ser considerado Caballero, no me digne tan siquiera a mirarle, la importancia que le había impuesto a ese hombre era tan pequeña como un grano de arroz. El Patriarca nos instó con las presentaciones entre nosotros, ya que se había dado cuenta de la lejana e invisible barrera que teníamos entre todos. Era tedioso, pero considerando ciertos puntos, era fundamental. Ya que una vez que la guerra santa iniciara debíamos mantener el legado del compañerismo y dirigir a los reclutas que yacían a nuestras espaldas. Solté un suspiro de resignación, aceptando la situación que tenía en frente. El siguiente en presentarse fue Shion de Aries quien me pareció una persona agradable y de confianza, me brindo su mano en un cálido saludo, donde la rechace al observar unos segundos sus manos sin corresponder el gesto. Me disculpe con timidez, no quería que su amabilidad fuese rechazada tan groseramente, le revele el verdadero motivo de mi distancia. Lo sorprendí al finalizar mi relato, pero asintió ligeramente. Dohko de Libra me sonrió con afectuosidad dándome motivos para estrecharle la mano, pero no accedí a tal deseo. Creí que ya había culminado el labor de presentación y la reunión se cerraría por ese día, pero no me había dado cuenta que faltaba un caballero por conocer: __**Manigoldo de Cáncer.**_

Manigoldo sintió un estremecimiento al leer su nombre, sentía unas incontables emociones en su cuerpo. Difíciles de contar, pero fáciles de manifestar.

Cayo en la cuenta que había llegado al punto donde quería llegar, pero lo antecedente, era el reloj que se había puesto en marcha en la vida de Albafica, y se detuvo cuando se conocieron. Lo más frustrante en la incursión en el mundo de Albafica era tener que aceptar que Lugonis jugó un papel fundamental en la vida de Albafica, dándole un pequeño trozo de celos que se pegaron desde la boca de su estómago hasta los testículos. Encontrar tanta admiración plasmado en letras le causaba una sensación de ardor en el estómago y ansias de querer vomitar por la rabia. Era evidente que iba a ser una indagación larga y profunda, y debía preparar esa rabia para lo peor. Aunque su indignación era tan fuerte que había arrugado los bordes de la página al presionar con indiscreción. Termino por restarle importancia aunque la tenía en su interior, ya que él no sentía ese tipo de _amor _por su maestro. Se revolvió en la cama unos segundos dándose cuenta que la armadura le estorbaba, termino por quitársela guardándola en la pandora box y juntarla en el borde de la cama. Volvió a retomar el diario y proseguir en su lectura.

_Al ver su actitud altanera y exuberante en aspectos como en el uso de palabras obscenas y de bajo nivel para un santo, me pareció un hombre irritante e insolente. Se acercó a mí y con sus manos en su cintura se presentó, respondí con solo la pronunciación de mi nombre sin abrir paso a la extensión de esa conversación. El pareció notarlo y se bufo de mi personalidad. Sentí una molestia errante ya que al pasar los segundos de su exagerada risa, se disculpó. No supe si considerar sus palabras como una verdadera disculpa ya que se alejó riéndose. Masculle una palabra en mis labios al verlo dar vuelta y pensé en la distancia más grande que quería mantener con ese hombre. Pero lo cierto fue, que tan rápido como cree esa distancia, tan rápido fue acortada cuando el Patriarca nombro los __**parabatai**__, quedando el cómo mi compañero en misiones en pareja._

_Solté un resoplo sintiendo una enorme indignación, él se quedó sorprendido pero luego su rostro se aligero y posteriormente como realmente me lo esperaba empezó a reír. Salí del templo del Patriarca extrañamente satisfecho de que hubiera concluido y con un deje de molestia por tener que aceptar la compañía de ese hombre. Termine resignándome ya que fuese lo que fuese, resultaría insuficiente mi inconformidad porque las parejas ya estaban formadas._

_Aunque si para ese entonces me pareció una aberración ser su compañero, hoy en día lo agradezco. Manigoldo se convirtió en el centro de mi vida y tal vez, la única luz que me espero al final del túnel._

Manigoldo sintió sus labios temblar al igual que sus manos, carraspeó un poco para poder seguir leyendo. Sentía que se consumía en sus propias emociones.

_El descontrolo mi mundo, destruyendo mi rutina y mi forma de ser. La vida puede ser considerada también un ciclo infinito donde las personas pueden tomar direcciones diferentes pero, quizás en medio del recorrido vuelven a encontrarse. Desde mi primera misión con Manigoldo, supe que nada había sido errático, que nada había sido totalmente malo. Me di cuenta que nada en este mundo es completamente equivocado, que todo lo que transcurre en el mundo es por una razón, incluso un reloj dañado puede llegar a tener razón dos veces al día. Hubieron misiones donde su presencia fue suficiente para aligerar el peso de mi espalda, lográndome arrancar ligeras sonrisas con sus acciones o palabras. Después de todo ese hombre, esa fachada tan extravagante solo era un simple muro que ocultaba a un hombre realmente encantador. Manigoldo me hizo sentir importarte, sentía que era lo más importante para el aun teniendo en cuenta a nuestra diosa. Él también fue lo más importante que tuve. _

_Todo empezó por una comprensión, fue el primer paso para nuestra aceptación, la aceptación de tenerle como mi compañero. Y sólo después de la aceptación me topé con la recuperación. Mi trastorno de infante ya no tomaba parte en el juego de mi vida, logre poner el límite en mis acciones porque no podía erradicarlas por completo. Pero la distancia se aligero, al pasar los años claro, pero el trabajo de Manigoldo empezó a dar frutos._

_Empecé a tomarle cariño y detrás de ese cariño venia algo mayor. Tuve miedo de probarlo en carne, pero era tan persistente que al final termino saliendo a borbones. Lo quería cerca pero a la vez lo quería lejos, ese sentido de contradicción me estaba volviendo loco. Fui desarrollando esa necesidad de estar a su lado, pero a la vez quería protegerle de mí mismo. Me estaba enamorando, lo sabía aunque, mi poco conocimiento en esa área me llevo a darme cuenta que me había enamorado, solo, cuando nos acostamos. El día en que le entregue más que mi cuerpo, le entregue mi vida porque mi alma siempre estuvo ligada a él. Nos entregamos mutuamente en los pies de su natal, en el país que dio pie a sus raíces._

_Aquella noche rumbo a Venecia, fue donde nuestro amor logro estar frente a frente. Donde finalmente nuestras vidas se juntaron en más de un sentido. Donde nuestros sentimientos se miraron a los ojos y se gritaron todo lo que se amaban…_

**_Continuara_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>Espero que no me golpeen con el final del cap, pero tuve la necesidad de divirlo. Espero que les haya gustado y sean condescendientes conmigo *O* No queria colocar el monologo de Albafica en su diario en cursiva, pero sino lo hacia no creo que lograran ubicarse en el cambio. Asi que lo use como referencia.

**Glosario:**

_**-Parabatai: **_Es el término usado para referirse a compañeros de armas. Toma lugar en los libros de Cassandra Clare con profundidad que aquí no tocaremos. Solo usaremos el término de que son compañeros. Me da algo de risa una una de las reglas de los parabatai ya que dice explícitamente que no debe haber amorío entre ellos y pos que ironia, ¿no? x'D

¡Hasta el próximo cap!

Anuncio: Interesados en mi historia "Quien Caza a Quien" pronto publicare el otro cap, después que publique el 4to de este que está casi listo. Disculpen la demora, pero fue que tuve una laguna mental y aun ando de luto por la muerte de mi sexy fono T_T!

Agradecimientos: A aquellos usuarios y no usuarios que comentaron mi historia. ¡Gracias! Me alegra que les guste ^^


	4. Gracias por esta aventura

**Nota: **Sé que prometí que iba a subir pronto este cap, pero ciertamente las cosas nunca se dan como espero ewe. Espero que les guste el lemon que por fin pude terminarlo, ya que tuve laguna mental durante estos días (no es que se me haya quitado, pero dormí 8 horas seguidas y eso fue suficiente para volver a escribir xD)

**Advertencia:** Lemon (Por fin (¿?) xD) y Romance dramático.

**Pareja:** Albafica x Manigoldo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

Gracias por esta aventura.

–**oOo–**

Después que Manigoldo lograra conciliar el sueño y la ligera fiebre había cedido antes los medicamentos encomendados por el médico del barco, Albafica pudo sentir como si le fueran quitado un gran peso de encima. El doctor solo advirtió que era una pequeña gripe, ligera y para nada preocupante. Pero había que tener cuidado por el templado clima, ya que si no se tomaban las medidas necesarias el estado podría empeorar radicalmente.

Cerró la ventana evitando que las ráfagas de aire siguieran descendiendo la temperatura. Manigoldo llevaba dos horas sin tener fiebre, eso le alivio en muchas partes de su subconsciente. Urgió su mano en la gabardina que había tomado parte en su cuerpo cuando uno de los oficiales arreglo la cerradura del camarote. Su pandora box estaba junto a la de Manigoldo quien aún dormía plácidamente.

Del bolsillo de la gabardina extrajo un pequeño reloj de bolsillo con una pequeña cadena colgante, era de color bronce y los números estaban tallados en letras romanas pintorescas en dorado. Era un obsequio que recibió por parte de una mujer italiana que había sido rescatada por el de un espectro. Observo la hora sorprendiéndole el modo en que las horas habían transcurrido. En horas del día el tiempo pasó a una velocidad impresionante y ahora su velocidad había descendido quizás cien veces.

Solo eran las 21:45 y por un momento creyó que estaban a los pies del amanecer. Se dio vuelta para echar un vistazo al cuerpo durmiente de Manigoldo, se acercó a él para medir nuevamente su temperatura. Se arrodillo junto a la cama, acerco sus dedos refinados a la frente de su compañero y removió con sutileza los flequillos, palpando su frente midiendo su temperatura corporal.

_Qué alivio…_

Los parpados de Manigoldo temblaron levemente para después de un pequeño instante abrirlos y revelar el color de su iris.

– ¿Albafica? – Dijo Manigoldo empezando a restregar sus ojos. Albafica se sintió enrojecer y su corazón empezó a aumentar el ritmo cardiaco cuando Manigoldo había pronunciado su nombre.

– ¿No se supone que era muy largo para ti decirlo?

Manigoldo tomo la mejilla de Albafica dejando una tenue caricia, suave como la esponjosidad del algodón.

–Eres un manojo de contradicciones – Siseo con una nota de afecto en sus palabras.

Albafica sonrió.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– ¡Bien! – Respondió en una reacción muy rápida, como si su mente hubiese terminado de despejarse de la neblina que provoca el sueño. Se sentó en la cama más erguido con las piernas extendidas, recostando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Albafica se levantó del suelo y tomo lugar en la cama sentándose a un lado de Manigoldo. –Me alegra mucho – Tres cortas palabras cargadas de total sentimiento. Manigoldo pudo sentirlo.

– ¿Te preocupe? – Se arriesgó a preguntar, suponiendo la respuesta intrínseca de Piscis.

–Si…– Dijo en un modo sereno, removió unos flequillos alborotados de Manigoldo dando suaves roces con las yemas de los dedos. Eso le sorprendió sin duda al Santo de Cáncer, que su compañero hubiera admitido que se había preocupado era casi un hecho insólito. Manigoldo observo la cercanía que cayó sobre ellos, estaban tan cerca que si Manigoldo lo deseaba podría inclinarse hacia adelante y besarlo – Tenias razón, solo era un resfriado…Es solo qu—veras, bueno tu sabes como soy.

Había un tono de culpa en su voz. Manigoldo le observo titubear unos segundos para luego sonreír para sí. Se reclino hacia delante tomando con tacto las caderas de Albafica, y como las tomo las atrajo buscando un abrazo, un afecto, un contacto. Albafica se dejó llevar y su cabeza termino en el hombro izquierdo de Manigoldo quien había vuelto a su posición inicial pero con él en sus brazos.

–Está bien – Musito casi en un susurro – Está bien.

Albafica cerró los ojos unos segundos, estar en esa posición era tan reconfortante. Nunca se imaginó que podría haber tenido el lujo de sentirla tan bien. Su mano toco el pecho de Manigoldo, quien seguía abrazándolo con afabilidad y ternura. Empezó a escuchar las palpitaciones de su compañero, esa banda sonora estaba relajando su cuerpo a un punto extremo.

Albafica se alejó un poco después de pensarlo un par de veces, quedando frente al rostro de Manigoldo. Se miraron a los ojos, esos brillos elusivos que mostraban el tesoro oculto bajo la profundidad de la pupila. Se acercó con sigilo y como lo espero, Manigoldo reacciono, respondiendo a la cercanía y crear un beso entre ellos. Cáncer sintió el suave roce que proporciono cada comisura de Albafica, cuando sus labios se entreabrieron suavemente para darle más espacio a la otra, creando un lento ciclo que demostró el gran alivio que sintió Albafica. Manigoldo llevo su mano a su mejilla y la otra a su cuello, aumentando la profundidad de beso.

La densidad de la atmosfera empezó a aumentar con cada segundo que se tornaba, Manigoldo descendió su mano por toda la espalda de Albafica acariciando desde los omoplatos hasta el torso. Albafica se dio cuenta de lo que seguía después, y en modo de reacción rápida se alejó.

–Manigoldo, creo que estamos yendo muy lejos – Dijo en un suspiro, donde en esa instancia Manigoldo se acerco a su cuello para dejar tibios besos en una línea imaginaria hasta el mentón.

– ¿Y eso qué? – Regreso a los labios de Piscis dejando una lamida suave. Albafica tembló.

–Entiende…que si cruzamos esta línea – Intento hablar, pero repentinamente sintió un calor sofocante y su garganta arder en toda la tráquea – No habrá vuelta atrás.

– ¿Quieres que la haya, Alba? – Dijo Manigoldo empezando a lamer retóricamente su cuello, bajando su mano al pecho de Piscis para abrir los botones de la gabardina. Manigoldo volvió a retomar el contacto visual, esperando la autorización para continuar o la denegación para detener.

–Yo…

– ¿Tu…?

_Al diablo._

Albafica se lanzo a los labios de Manigoldo.

Manigoldo con la aceptación de su compañero perdió la postura y se posiciono sobre el arrinconándolo contra el colchón. Albafica recibió los labios de Manigoldo con formalidad y desesperación, no quería que ese momento se tornara más lento. Y uno de los atributos de Manigoldo es que él era impaciente y en ese momento deseaba que lo fuera.

Sus labios lograron desunirse y volver a unirse creando una cadena, donde la unión se formaba en el interior de sus bocas donde una batalla de lenguas luchaban por crear el ligamento perfecto.

En esa pequeña lejanía donde Manigoldo dio frutos de espera para que Albafica recuperara el aliento, termino por desabotonar la gabardina y con ella la camisa que se posicionaba abajo dejando a merced el pecho fornido y teñido de la placa de perfección que cubría la esencia de Albafica. Era hermoso incluso en las zonas minúsculas que carecen de atención.

Posiciono su dedo índice en la pelvis de Piscis y empezó a trazar un recorrido invisible hasta las comisuras de sus labios. Delineando el labio inferior como si fuese una joya de gran valor.

–Te prometo que seré cuidadoso.

Albafica desvió la mirada con sus mejillas encendidas, sintiendo repetidos temblores a causa de los roces suaves contra su piel.

– ¿Te molesta algo? – Pregunto al no tener contestación por parte de Piscis.

Albafica regreso su vista cargada de remordimientos.

–Debe ser molesto tenerme como compañía...–Dijo en hilo de voz donde Manigoldo tuvo que afinar su oído para que las palabras lograran alcanzar su tímpano.

Después de armar la oración con las pequeñas siglas, esbozo una tierna sonrisa. La cual sorprendió a Piscis. Manigoldo dejó caer su cuerpo sobre él, hundiéndose en la curvatura del cuello.

–Para nada – Susurro con tanta melosidad que pudo trasmitir – Es un honor y un gran privilegio.

– No lo creo, tener que ser tan cuidadoso conmigo es algo que podría cansar a cualquiera.

Manigoldo encaro el rostro de Albafica observando cada fracción en su rostro.

– ¿Para qué crees que te sirve esto? – Rozo la piel de Albafica – No eres tan peligroso como crees. Bueno, siempre y cuando no te hagan enojar –Respondió Manigoldo dejando salir un pequeño carisma – Además, tener que soportarme también es algo que cansaría a cualquiera.

Albafica tropezó contra la lógica y simple razón de su compañero. Sonrió acariciando el pómulo de Manigoldo, era obvio que el ámbito al que él hacía referencia era diferente al de él, pero lo que le impresiono fue la facilidad de encontrar el facilismo en algo tan complejo como su sangre.

–Eres tan ingenuo – Dijo en un gesto de resignación, hechizado por la mirada de Manigoldo.

–Sino lo fuera, no estaríamos aquí hoy – Musito en los labios de Piscis. Dejando un punto y seguido en su oración, solo que en vez de ser representante de la gramática, lo fue en modo casual del choque de labios. Un método más convencional y sencillo – Eres la contraparte que termina de cerrar mi circulo.

–O la parte que te hace sacar ese sentimiento empalagoso – Bromeó con dulzura.

– ¡Oye! ¡Me esfuerzo por ti! –Respondió Manigoldo con un pechero.

–Lo sé – Albafica se impulsó gracias a la fuerza de sus antebrazos alcanzando los labios de Manigoldo – Entonces termina lo que empezaste.

_A veces la paciencia puede ser un método de tortura._ Pensó Manigoldo. _Que lastima que yo no la poseo. _

Se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Albafica incrustándolo contra el colchón nuevamente. La colisión fue tan estruendosa que la cama chillo por la forma tan abrupta de recuperar el tiempo perdido y recuperarlo en el cuerpo del otro. Las piernas de Albafica se abrieron dejando entrar en un mejor ángulo el cuerpo de Manigoldo, hundiendo sus manos en la cabellera de Cáncer masajeando su cuero cabelludo con las uñas.

Todo empezó tan lento, Manigoldo bajo con lentitud la bragueta del pantalón de Albafica como dando espacio para que pudiera detenerlo. Albafica estaba sediento de un agua que solo emanaba de Cáncer, y esa noche quería saciar su sed.

–Espero que entiendas que no te voy a dejar ir una vez que esto concluya – Dijo Albafica después de ser despojado de sus pantalones. Llevo ambas manos en un recorrido por todo el torso de Manigoldo con el fin de llegar al borde de la camisa, escabullendo sus manos bajo la tela y sentir con más dedicación la piel de Manigoldo mientras dio retorno con sus manos para echar la tela fuera del cuerpo de Cáncer.

Manigoldo tembló al sentir las manos de Albafica rozar todo su torso. Termino de quitarse la camisa y así concluir el sello de esa noche, volvieron a besarse esta vez sintiendo el calor de sus pieles comprimirse en los poros del otro. Con las ñemas de los dedos Cáncer acariciaba con terneza la suave piel de Piscis, en cuanto sus labios se besaban con pasión. Se separaron dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva.

Manigoldo después de observar un poco más ese hermoso rostro de plata, extrajo el reprimido miembro de su acompañante haciéndole temblar al contacto. Lo tomo con una mano rozando cada rincón de ese aparato creando un fuerte espasmo en Albafica. Cubrió sus ojos ocultando la vergüenza de su excitación, donde la prueba de pedir que continuara se le atoraba en sus cuerdas vocales. Y querer del mismo modo fundirse en los resortes de la cama con Manigoldo sobre él. Gimió con suavidad cuando Manigoldo inicio un vaivén gustoso en su miembro, cerró los ojos al sentir una corriente eléctrica escalar su columna vertebral. Respiro hondo clamando el aire que se le escapaba con cada temblor.

No se permitió ser el único en ser literalmente masturbado, con astucia quito los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de su compañero que ahora ya debería llamarlo _Amante_. Manigoldo sonrió.

–Todo tuyo.

Albafica lo tomo en su mano rozando también las fracciones con la suavidad de su piel. Manigoldo carraspeo tembloroso. Ambos iniciaron la simulación en sus miembros, que empezó a degustar en el organismo de cada santo. La intensidad aumento cuando las velocidades arrimaron una serie de gemidos en unísono, donde la sensación del placer se escapaba por los poros. Manigoldo soltó varios gemidos suaves cuando las manos de Albafica acariciaban su base hasta el glande y descendiendo del mismo modo acariciando los testículos. Él lo hizo del mismo modo pero con una velocidad más rápida y veraz provocando que Albafica soltara un suspiro.

Manigoldo beso las comisuras de Albafica para cerrar el preámbulo y subir de nivel. Quería que el primer corrimiento de Albafica no fuera en una simulación con sus manos.

Quería que lo sintiera en carne propia cada sensación. Albafica se aferro a su cuello cuando toda su excitación se concentro en su vientre, sintió las ansias de querer gemir tan fuerte hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rompieran. Pero no iba a caer tan bajo, no cuando apenas era el inicio. Gimió en los labios de Manigoldo cuando su cuerpo no soportaba más.

–Gime todo lo que quieras, Albafica – Se miraron con seducción después de culminar su pequeño beso – Deja salir todo lo que tienes dentro.

–Manigoldo...– Articulo Albafica.

Manigoldo sostenía la espalda de Piscis para tenerlo a duras, ligeramente incorporado. Tomo la mano de Albafica para llevarla a su hombro.

–Ven Alba, sostente de aquí – Dijo con suavidad. Observando como Albafica temblaba y sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados asimilando las diferentes sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Albafica atendió al pedido de Manigoldo y se sostuvo ligeramente de su hombro mientras el otro soltó su miembro acunando su espalda con sus manos.

Intento controlar su respiración, calmando su cuerpo y relajando cada articulación.

–Wuao...–Dijo Manigoldo campante juntando su frente con Albafica jadeando con suavidad. Levanto el cuerpo de Albafica para acomodarlo de tal forma que la hilera celeste tocara la almohada de la cama. La vista era extremadamente exuberante, Albafica respirando con dificultad con la camisa desabotonada y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas dándole la entrada cordial a Manigoldo, era casi una obra de arte.

–No me mires así…–Musito Piscis al lograr establecer las células en su cabeza.

–No puedo evitarlo – Se acerco de nuevo a la línea que se conforman en los labios de Albafica – Eres demasiado seductor, por no decir que eres hermoso.

Albafica sintió una ligera molestia pero apresuro en calmarse. En esa situación no se esperaba otra cosa que esa clase de cumplidos, aunque para el resultaran todo lo contrario. Manigoldo le abrió las piernas y se introdujo en ellas con inconstancia, esperando ser rechazado, pero al final solo recibió aceptación.

Se acomodo de una manera tan provocativa que Albafica soltó un gemido al sentir la erección de Manigoldo rozar la de él. Cáncer sonrió socarrón, empezando a frotar las erecciones moviendo sus caderas con ayuda de sus brazos la cuales estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de Piscis.

Albafica no podía retener los pequeños sonidos que se escapan de sus labios, ese modo de volver a encender su cuerpo era tan descarada, pero al mismo tiempo excitante y provocadora. Manigoldo cumplió su objetivo cuando ambas erecciones se saludaron nuevamente encendidas.

Se incorporó con cuidado empezando a relamer sus dedos y acercarlos peligrosamente a la entrada de Albafica. Este por ende sintió la intromisión acechando su entrada, alertando sus sentidos.

–E–espera...–titubeo.

Manigoldo se detuvo. Albafica se sintió un poco incómodo por lo que había dicho, pero ya que la mirada azuleja había recaído sobre él, esperando respuesta o continuidad a sus palabras. Pensó que eso molestaría a Manigoldo, pero al incorporarse con cuidado se dio cuenta que el santo estaba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Se acerco de igual manera al santo de Piscis quedando ambos de frente.

–Si quieres que me detenga, estamos a tiempo – Sonrió tan ingenuo, tan honesto, que provoco que Albafica sintiera una ligera presión en su pecho.

–Discúlpame por no saber cómo actuar en esta situación – Se excuso con melancolía.

Manigoldo negó ligeramente la cabeza acercándose más a su compañero, Albafica dejo que Manigoldo cumpliera el cometido de robarle un pequeño roce de labios.

–Ser el primero en tocar de este modo tu cuerpo, es suficiente para mí. No tienes que saber cómo actuar o reaccionar, solo actúa conforme a tus deseos – Dijo sonriente como siempre. Haciendo sonreír del mismo modo a Albafica, acariciando la melena celeste que bajaba por sus hombros – Llegare hasta donde tú quieres que llegue, en este caso en particular debo mencionar – Guiño el ojo sonriendo con lucidez – Porque si vamos al tema de alejarse, ahí si no te dejare el libre albedrio.

Albafica hizo una pequeña risa gutural, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. No tenia caso dudar más, deseaba a Manigoldo y él sabía que su compañero también. Podía sentir en su piel, en su carne, como su cuerpo ansiaba el contacto que solo ese impertinente podría brindarle. Tomo las manos de Manigoldo y las acuno con las suyas, se acerco mas hasta que su frente se topo con la contraria.

–He vivido con miedo toda mi vida, por un miedo que ya conoces. Me he alejado de todos por el temor de herirlos, por el temor de observar por segunda vez el cuerpo inerte de una persona que es importante para mí, por culpa de mi sangre... He querido que todos se alejen, que nadie se me acerque. Para no formar lazos con nadie…

Manigoldo quiso responder, pero la mirada de Albafica le decía que aun no había terminado. Correspondió a entrelazar sus manos con su compañero mientras seguía con la confesión oculta bajo su cristalina mirada.

–Pero tú…–Respiro un poco más, como sacando cada palabras trancadas en sus cuerdas vocales – Cuando pronuncias sencillamente mi nombre me haces sentir extraño, todo me resulta inconexo. Es como si una emoción que tenía rotundamente prohibida creciera dentro de mí… Siempre he vivido con miedo pero, cuando estoy contigo todo es extrañamente diferente, en vez de querer tu lejanía…mi mente añora tu cercanía. – siseo con ligereza dejando escapar una sonrisa cargada del mismo peso que ha llevado su espalda por años, cambiando su semblante. Manigoldo respondió de la misma forma besando las manos de Albafica

–Albafica yo siempre…–Albafica poso el dedo índice en los labios de Manigoldo interrumpiendo el extenso de esa oración.

–Está prohibido para mi hacer lo que haremos… – Se acerco buscando el sabor tan intrínseco de los labios de Manigoldo – Así que haz que no me arrepienta de esto. Ni hoy, ni mañana. Que nunca me arrepienta de lo que haremos hoy y en un futuro, de lo que seremos hoy y en un futuro. De lo que viviremos hoy y en futuro.

Los ojos de Albafica se cristalizaron, tomo una bocanada de aire intentando recomponer el hilo que llevaba en sus palabras, por otra parte Manigoldo estaba anonadado por esa declaración. Albafica le miro a los ojos y el pudo ver a través de él, su mano rompió el lazo que tenia con las de su compañero para llevarlas al rostro de Piscis. Dejo un suave roce con el pulgar acariciando con amorío esa sedosa piel, Albafica ladeo un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

–Te prometo que hoy y siempre, mi mente y todo mi ser te pertenecerán. Como tú te entregaras a mí, yo me entregare a ti. Solo aprende a soportar mis bromas un poquito más – Rio con suavidad, no era una broma sarcástica o molesta era como una broma pequeña en una declaración profunda – Te amare solo a ti.

–Esa palabra es tan grande, Manigoldo – Acaricio el cuello de su compañero, hablando con la entonación adecuada para que solo quien este escasamente cerca pueda oír.

–Veras como un ser como yo, te amara como ningún otro ser podrá.

Albafica de por sí ya tenía las mejillas angelicalmente sonrojadas, ese comentario solo empeoro la lucha interna que tenia consigo mismo. Inspiro con suavidad intentando asimilar la situación, estaba singularmente feliz e inmensamente aliviado. No quería arrepentirse de lo que haría, de esa noche no. Quizás las anteriores, pero esa sin duda quería que fuese el soporte de lo que sería el en un futuro.

Poso sus manos en los hombros de Manigoldo haciéndole caer suavemente al colchón, para luego sentarse entre las costillas y la pelvis.

–Déjame ser yo quien inicie esto, yo también quiero que lo disfrutes – Dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Tomo en sus manos nuevamente el miembro adormecido de Manigoldo y lo masajeo un poco para volver a despertarlo. Lo logro fácilmente y sonrió complacido, era principiante en ese aspecto pero algo que lo caracterizaba a él como santo de Piscis: Es que debe aprender rápido y sin fallos. Y lo hacía sin dudas.

–Hagámoslo juntos – Contesto Manigoldo sosteniendo los glúteos de Albafica alzándolo con cuidado. Este sonrió y direcciono el miembro a su entrada con rigidez, la punta se presiono contra su entrada enviando ligeras corrientes por todo cuerpo. Tomo una bocanada empezando a introducir el glande en esa pequeña abertura.

Sintió un fuerte estremecimiento que le hizo gritar por dentro y gemir suavemente por fuera.

– ¿Te duele? – Pregunto Manigoldo un tanto preocupado deteniendo la introducción, ya que el glande había entrado y el rostro de Albafica mostraba signos de dolor.

–Un…poco – Confeso sintiendo la intromisión extraña, era dolorosa pero tenía un cierto dulzor al final. Abrió los ojos esbozando una pequeña curvatura en sus labios – Se siente extraño.

Manigoldo rio suavemente. Y volvió a decaer la fuerza en sus manos para que las caderas de Albafica descendieran un poco más. El miembro empezó a introducirse con extremo cuidado, removiendo las paredes de carne tenazmente estrechas, haciendo que Albafica dejara escapar repetidos gemidos.

Cuando finalmente impulso su cadera para introducirlo por completo, Piscis soltó un gemido ahogado. Empezó a respirar con dificultad, y sus caderas estaban encadenadas a los ligeros temblores y espasmos repetidos.

–Ya entro…– Susurro Manigoldo observando como las caderas de Albafica estaba completamente sobre él, perdiendo a su miembro en el interior del otro.

Albafica no respondió, estaban concentrados los fuertes espasmos que sentía su cuerpo, venían cargados de dolor y a la vez sentía gusto al tenerlo dentro.

–Puedes empezar…a moverte – Dijo Albafica con dificultad.

Manigoldo asintió y tomo sus caderas con firmeza empezando unas estocadas suaves como introducción. Albafica volvió a gemir, pero no eran esos gemidos donde el pudor era perdido. Albafica gemía como todo un rey, con elegancia para nada extravagante, sin perder el filamento de su orgullo. Manigoldo se sintió complacido, tanta discreción incluso en el sexo. Aprecio la determinación de su compañero, era colosal, impresionante.

Por otra parte, Albafica sentía el dolor quemarse en su interior. Las penetraciones cambiaron de ritmo, acrecentando el placer y reduciendo el dolor. Las inducciones de Manigoldo ya no lo hacían daño, no en realidad, el dolor que había empezado siendo agudo, fue perdiendo intensidad hasta convertirse en una especie de quemazón que era literalmente placentera. Se sintió arder y sus deseos fueron liberados con todo ese regocijo.

– ¿Se siente bien, Alba–chan? – Alcanzo a decir Manigoldo.

–Manigoldo…–Logro articular casi sonriente – ¿Por qué debes preguntar esas cosas?

Manigoldo dejo salir una risa.

–Bueno, por mi lado se siente muy bien dentro de ti.

–Espero que no sea por el veneno – Bromeo Albafica. Cosa que sorprendió a Manigoldo, pero eso amaba de ese chico. Era impredecible.

Albafica sentía la ebullición su cabeza, sus sentidos se estaban perdiendo en esa escena salvo del tacto. Que le estaba incapacitando los otros sentidos. Manigoldo se irguió de un fuerte tumbo devolviéndolo a él al colchón, intercambiando sus posiciones sin detener las embestidas.

–Albafica – Gimió en cuanto volvió a acelerar sus estocadas. Albafica se retorció bajo el, gimiendo con frecuencia empezó a perder su mente en el extraño placer que le provocaba Manigoldo. Podía sentir como le transmitía afecto en cada embestida. Sintió una fuerte concentración en su vientre anunciando la llegada del clímax. Las gotas de sudor humedecieron la frente de Piscis haciendo que esas hermosas hebras celestes se humedecieran también. Manigoldo al ver como su compañero gemía constantemente se sintió feliz, se acerco para besarle con todo el amor que tenía preparado para él. El interior de ambos finalmente llego a su punto final, haciendo que ambos santos gimieran en unísono en el beso, para cuando la excitación exploto en una eyaculación doble. Una después de la otra.

Albafica dejó escapar su último gemido en los labios de Manigoldo. Quien se aferró a él como una abrazadera.

–Te quiero, Albafica – Siseo Manigoldo con dulzura. Salió del interior de Piscis con cuidado dejando un pequeño rastro de su esencia.

Albafica se sorprendió con esa declaración, desvió la mirada extremadamente sonrojado. Manigoldo dejo salir una pequeña risa levantándose, y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Piscis.

– ¿Crees que es un juego? – Pregunto luego de un breve silencio. Albafica se negó a sí mismo. Sabía que ya no era un juego, Manigoldo se lo demostró.

–No es eso…– Albafica cubrió con la sabana su parte baja e imito a Manigoldo sentándose en la cama, quedando ambos de frente.

– ¿Entonces?

–Manigoldo...no me quieras…

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido.

–Sí, porque yo en esto del amor no conozco puntos medios – Susurro sintiéndose relativamente mal– Yo, o te quiero todo, o no te quiero nada. O te quiero a tiempo completo o te odio al cero absoluto.

Manigoldo casi se cae para atrás, para luego reir con suavidad. Lo beso con demanda y pasión. Albafica respondió de la misma forma, ya era definitivo; Se estaba enamorando...sino es que ya lo estaba. Sonrió con tanta claridad y sinceridad que las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse.

–Yo te quiero, Albafica, te quiero en verdad – Sentencio.

– ¿Qué dirán de nosotros? – Pregunto Albafica al darse cuenta que pasaría con su amor fuera de esa puerta remendada del camarote.

–La verdad, pues a mí me importa una mierda lo que piensen – Fijo su vista en Albafica cerrando su espacio entrelazando sus manos – Yo nací solo, nací jodido. Pero fui feliz en mi camino y al elegirte como mi camino fui siendo feliz aún más. Así que no debo preocuparme por lo que digan los demás.

Albafica sonrió nuevamente, y brindo un tierno beso en la mejilla.

–Yo también. Cuando te conocí creí que eras un idiota.

Manigoldo le observo atento.

–Luego te conocí, y si eras un completo idiota – Dijo riéndose con suavidad.

–¡Mira! ¡Maldito!

Albafica se rio un poco más y Manigoldo removió con ternura uno de los flequillos en el rostro de Albafica, quien dejo entre líneas su siguiente oración:

– No dejes de ser como eres, idiota… Me sacarás de quicio, lo sé. Pero si así comenzó todo, quiero que así termine.

–No importa el camino que elijas, yo siempre voy a ir detrás de ti, Albafica. Lo siento, ya es tarde para todo. Me perteneces – Firmo sus palabras besando la frente de Albafica, y luego sus labios.

– ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo.

Ambos sonrieron poco sonoro, Manigoldo cubrió con las sabanas sus cabezas como si fuese una especie de velo.

–En la vida y la muerte. Prometo amarte – Dijo Manigoldo.

–En la salud, estupidez y mi paranoia también – Continuo Albafica. Y eso no pudo evitar que Manigoldo riera con fuerza. Y robara una vez más el elixir del veneno conteniendo dentro de los labios de Albafica.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, donde se miraban y sonreían. Era inevitable, en verdad ambos se tenía afecto.

–Alba, quizás no entiendas mucho de lo que soy o como está ligada mi mente a las bromas sin sentidos con el romance contigo…Porque yo puedo ser amor como puedo ser odio, puedo ser placer como puedo ser desagrado, puedo ser esencia como puedo ser destrucción, soy una idiota como puedo ser ágil. Por ti, puedo ser mucho más. Albafica, esto no es un juego o una mentira. Si quiero estar contigo es un para siempre y no para un rato.

–El "siempre" no existe ya deberías saberlo.

–Entonces seamos felices en nuestro efímero "Para siempre" –Finalizo besándole con ternura – Nuestra historia comienza aquí, en mi país.

Albafica sonrió y se acomodó en los brazos de Manigoldo.

–Venecia.

**III**

_Esa noche me abrazo con tanta fuerza, que creí que dañaba mis órganos interiores aunque lo cierto era, que arreglo todo lo dentro de mí._

_Esa noche marco mi vida, hicimos una promesa y así inicio nuestro romance. Sentía como si él fuese una parte de mí que había sido extraída a la fuerza, y jamás me di cuenta solo hasta el momento en que le conocí. Nunca le dije con palabras explicitas y claras como él te amo. Quise gritárselo repetidas veces pero de mi boca salían puros balbuceos. Me enfoque en demostrárselo y que mi silencio pudiera ser el grito de amor que el esperaba oír. Había tanto amor en nuestro silencio, en nuestros momentos, en nuestras miradas. Que sin decirnos nada, lo gritábamos todo. Siempre quise demostrarle el gran significado que él lo fue para mí. Desde un simple Buenos días, hasta un beso pasional en los pasillos de cualquier templo. _

_Aun recuerdo una conversación que tuve con Asmita de Virgo, fue extraño pero él me ayudo a darme cuenta del gran lio que se formo en mi corazón._

–Estás enamorado, Piscis – Me dijo con su tono típico y su pose de loto, en una conversación que se dio de la nada y conllevo a mucho.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunte intentando quitar la urgencia en mis palabras.

–Mencione su nombre y sonreíste.

– ¿Cómo sabes que sonreí? – Pensé que Asmita era ciego, y esa respuesta alerto mis dudas.

–Puedo ver cosas, que al parecer tu no– Me respondió sonriente adentrándose en su templo.

Ese día no deje de pensar en Manigoldo y en lo obvio que era la situación. Lo sabía, porque de la forma contraria no me hubiese entregado a él en la forma en que lo hacía. No le hubiese extrañado en la forma que lo hacía y no le hubiese querido en la forma en que lo hacía.

_Manigoldo, si algún día llegas a leer esto. Quiero que sepas que llegaste a convertirte en mi cielo y en mi infierno. Te amo como nunca he podido llegar a amar alguien. Gracias por regalarme una historia en un diario de pequeñas páginas, donde aún vivirán nuestros momentos inolvidables como; Nuestra primera vez o los momentos pequeños que surgieron de la nada. Como la vez que quisiste conocer el jardín donde mi maestro me entreno, y tuve que llevarte en mi espalda para evitar que te envenenaras._

Manigoldo dejo salir una pequeña risa.

– ¿Cómo olvidar esa tarde, Alba–chan? ¿Cómo olvidar todo lo que hiciste por mí? –Se restregó los parpados esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿Cómo olvidar nuestras memorias?

_Creo que ni esta vida y las que siguen, me serán suficientes para manifestar todo el amor que sentí hacia ti. Gracias regalarme segundos que fueron días y minutos que fueron años. Gracias por brindarme la pequeña eternidad que prometiste. Perdóname por fallar en mi promesa de confesarte todo lo que sentía por ti. Aunque la guerra santa me hubiese impedido decírtelo, el tiempo de espera que me dio el patriarca antes de irme a mi misión fueron suficientes para escribir estas últimas palabras para ti. _

_Donde me desahogue en tiempos de paz a través de estas hojas, y hoy confieso mi amor de igual forma._

–**oOo–**

Albafica había sido convocado con urgencia por parte del Patriarca. La guerra santa había sido oficialmente declarada, y era solo cuestión de horas para que los espectros llegaran al Santuario. El santo de Piscis arrimo sus pasos para dirigirse sin falta a la sala patriarcal, la alfombra roja empezó a guiar sus pasos y anunciar el acercamiento a las puertas de su destino. Eso tenía en mente, hasta que su muñeca fue arrastrada hasta uno de los pilares.

– ¡¿Qué…?!– Exclamo al tiempo en que su boca fue callada.

–Shh, Alba. El viejo nos vera – Hablo una voz a su espalda, la misma persona que tapaba su boca.

– ¿Manigoldo? – Se volteo y reconoció fijamente a su pareja. – ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu templo protegiéndolo?

–_Debería_, tú mismo lo has dicho – Dijo con burla – Pero tenía algo que hacer, que merecía total urgencia.

– ¿Y qué asunto tiene más importancia que proteger tu propio templo? – Albafica frunció el ceño.

Manigoldo dejo salir una sonrisa socarrona.

–Tú…– Cerro sus palabras alzando el rostro de Albafica en su dirección para besarle con celeridad. El santo de Piscis se asombró iba a patearle la cara, pero al sentir como Manigoldo le besaba le restó importancia dejándose guiar en los labios de Manigoldo. Ese podía ser su último beso, ya que la guerra a la que había entrenado por años; Por fin anuncio su entrada. – Quería desearte buena suerte, mi amor.

–Manigoldo…

Manigoldo se alejó con cuidado, creando una distancia estable por si llegara a pasar alguna sirvienta o hasta el mismo Patriarca.

– ¿A qué hora debes verte con el viejo?

– En treinta minutos – Contesto Albafica.

–Umm…Treinta minutos – Repitió con cierto interés masajeando su cabeza – ¿Suficientes para una sesión bajo las sabanas, no?

– ¿Q–que? – Albafica se sorprendió – ¿Estás loco, Manigoldo?

–Vamoooos, Alba – Dijo Manigoldo en cuanto se acercaba peligrosamente a su pareja – Quien sabe cuándo volveremos a estar juntos de esa forma.

Albafica guardo silencio, maquinando la situación. Sin duda, Manigoldo tenía razón. Soltó un suspiro de resignación llevando ambas manos a su caderas.

–Bueno, tenemos treinta minutos – Se acerco, y beso la mejilla de Manigoldo – Habrá que darnos prisa.

Cáncer apreso las caderas de Piscis.

– ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? – Rio Manigoldo.

– ¿Qué muevas tu trasero, quizás?

Manigoldo no pudo evitar reír compartiendo su alegría con su pareja, agarro la mano de Albafica y juntos se fueron corriendo al templo de Piscis. Donde con amor Manigoldo susurraba en cada estocada lo mucho que amaba a Albafica y Albafica le sonreía con ternura. Disfrutaron ese escaso tiempo juntos, donde sin saberlo fue el último de sus vidas.

–Oye, Albafica. Ya es hora que vayas confesándote a mí – Reprocho a su pareja, quien se acomodaba la capa en su armadura. Y se alisto finalmente para ir a su reunión – Tenemos más de cuatro años juntos. ¿Ya es hora, no?

–Esta noche, te diré todo lo que siento por ti ¿sí? – Se acercó a Manigoldo antes de irse y le beso la mejilla, donde su pareja aún seguía desvergonzadamente desnudo enrollado entre sus sabanas – Pórtate bien y se paciente. Descansa un poco aquí, y luego deberás irte a tu templo.

–Te amo, mi amor – Musito Manigoldo. Albafica no pudo evitar sentirse triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez en la boca.

–Esta noche.

–Sí, esta noche – Afirmo Cáncer.

Se encamino a la salida de su recamara. Pero antes de irse se dirigió a Manigoldo y sin voz artículo unas palabras que Manigoldo no alcanzo a entender por haber cerrado los ojos. Pero que era lo que el más deseaba escuchar.

"Yo también te amo"

Esa noche lo iba a escuchar todo y estaba feliz por ello. Pero…esa noche,** nunca llego.**

–**oOo–**

_Después de mi reunión con el Patriarca, y me asignara la misión correspondiente sabía que las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran pocas. Regrese a mi templo y ya no estabas en mi cama. Suspire y me dispuse a terminar de escribir este pequeño diario. No quisiera ser pesimista ni mucho menos dudar de mi poder, pero tampoco soy ingenuo. Iré al frente en esta guerra y me enfrentare a los espectros que se avecinen, donde lo más probable es que vengan escoltados por un juez. _

_¿Sabes? En alguna parte me alegro en caso que muera, hacerlo primero que tú. Hubiese aceptado tu muerte como Santo de Athena, pero nunca lo hubiese podido asimilar como Albafica. Significaste demasiado para mí, como para rebajarme al simple acto de "Fue un buen hombre"._

_Seguiré mi camino de Caballero, porque si no lo hago y alguien muere por ello. No seré capaz de perdonarme mañana. Debes conocerme lo suficiente para saber que mí…_

–Tu orgullo no te permite retroceder. Lo sé, Alba – Dijo al alguien que no estaba presente, pero que ocupaba mayor la parte de sus pensamientos.

_Solo tengo para decirte que en verdad, te amé y lamento no poder habértelo dicho. Te lo susurre incontables veces cuando dormías, y ansiaba que pudieses escucharlas. Pero al menos sino entendiste mis susurros, espero que este diario sea la respuesta a mi silencio._

–Lo fue, lo fue – Sus lágrimas seguían emergiendo, y no se molestó en contenerlas. Que salieran joder, y drenaran todo el amor que se consumía en cada hoja de ese diario.

_Gracias Manigoldo de Cáncer. Mi Manigoldo._

_Gracias, mi amor._

_Gracias por esta increíble aventura, ahora, es tu turno de ir por más._

**Te amare por siempre, Albafica.**

Manigoldo cerró el diario y limpio sus lágrimas.

–Joder…Maldición…Mierda, ¡Carajo!…–Volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas que salían en forma de casada – Ya veo porque lo dejaste para el final – Empezó a reír con suavidad – En verdad, eres increíble Alba–chan.

Observo el diario en sus piernas y se permitió abrazarlo antes de devolverlo al cofre.

–Te amo, Albafica. Te amare por siempre – Se levantó de la cama, y cogió su pandora box para extraer su armadura.

Tomo el diario y lo introdujo en el cofre para llevárselo a su templo. Acomodo la baldosa en su lugar, y se dio un descanso mental. Ya más tarde iría a comprarla.

–Sabía que estarías aquí, Manigoldo – Una voz resonó detrás de su espalda haciéndole girar la cabeza. Reconoció el cosmos y se calmó.

–Ah, viejo eres tú. Bueno no es que sea muy difícil adivinarlo para ti donde estoy – Sonrió nuevamente y se levantó.

– ¿Aclarase tus dudas, hijo? – Pregunto con calma el Patriarca adentrándose en la habitación.

Manigoldo asintió.

–Más de lo que esperaba. Ya me concentrare en proteger mi templo, no te preocupes – Añadió.

–Um…–Un sonido gutural, que al parecer mostraba disconformidad salió de la garganta de su maestro – Y yo que quería abrir un ducto para que lograras estar frente a Albafica, y el mismo te lo dijera.

– ¿Q–q–q–q–que dijiste viejo? – Manigoldo volvió a mostrar su actitud infantil.

El Patriarca esbozo una pequeña curvatura de labios.

–He estado preparándolo para ti. Una vía al mundo de los caballeros caídos.

– ¿Estás hablando enserio? –Enarco una ceja incrédulo – ¿Puedes hacer eso?

– ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando mocoso? – La imponente figura de su maestro, revelo que todo lo que decía era cierto. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la pared junto al marco de la puerta – ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás? ¿O ya no lo necesitas?

– ¡Cállate viejo! ¡Y llévame a donde está mi Albafica! – Grito Manigoldo mostrando una alegría ingenuamente infantil.

–Aun eres un mocoso – Sonrió el Patriarca saliendo de la habitación – Ven, sígueme.

–Y tu un viejo canoso – Contesto Manigoldo riéndose antes de sentir un golpe seco en la cabeza – ¡Oye!

–No me hagas arrepentirme de esto, Manigoldo.

–Nah, viejo. Sabes que soy tu santo favorito – Bromeo Manigoldo tentando a su suerte.

El Patriarca dejo salir una pequeña risa.

–Deja de ser tan arrogante.

**_Continuara._**

* * *

><p><span>Notas <span>Adicionales_:_

–Para comenzar ¡No me crucifiquen! La universidad me atrajo una lluvia de exámenes y ps como sigo sin teléfono no puedo escribir. Y cuando llego a mi casa, llego es durmiendo (¿?) Logre este fin de semana ponerme al dia con esta historia. Si encuentran errores, disculpen, (aunque la mayoría de los cap los tiene xD lo siento escribo a la velocidad de la luz y pos no me da mucho tiempo de revisar)

– Debo anunciar que el próximo cap, saldrá nuestro amado Albafica y no es un recuerdo *O* No adelantare mucho, ya que deben hacerse una idea. Nos acercamos al final de esta historia, gracias a aquellos que aún me siguen y aman esta pareja.

–Tambien debo decir que el retraso de esta historia se debio a que anduve trabajando con mi gemela en un nuevo proyecto de Saint seiya: TLC. Pronto saldrá el primer cap, chicas yaoistas en el mundo de SS*–* (no dire mucho 8D)

–Y finalmente, este cap se tardara un poco mas en subirse. Porque tengo otra historia llamada "Quien caza a quien" que también tengo en curso, y los que la siguen me mataran si sigo alargando la espera. Y aun no empiezo ni a escribirlo X.X!

Créditos: La frase "_Gracias por esta increíble aventura, ahora, es tu turno de ir por más"_ no es mia, es de la película "Up, una aventura de altura" la vi hace unos días, y al final la esposa del señor Fredricksen (tuve que buscar el google como se escribia xD) le dice esa frase EN UN DIARIO y casualmente la tipa estaba muerta. Y yo, omg, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia 8D.

¡Gracias por leer el cap!


End file.
